The Switcheroo
by Jessie9095
Summary: It was a normal day in club penguin and the EPF agents were having their regular meeting when all of a sudden, Gary's invention goes awry. The agents have switched bodies and when they were about to reverse this process, the machine disappears. How would they turn back to normal? Where is the machine? The EPF now have a mystery in their hands. I do not own club penguin
1. Uh Oh

**Hi Everyone! Remember me? Jessie9095? Welcome to my new story. **

**I hope you'll like this story as much as you did as the last one.**

**So let's get started.**

* * *

Rookie woke up to the sound of his orange puffle, which was jumping on top of him hoping to wake him up.

He lazily got out of his bed and poured a box of Puffle O's for his puffle, but apparently, he was too tired and poured way too much. After getting that done, he decided to go to the pizza parlor.

As he walked into the pizza parlor, he hoped that Club Penguin would be peaceful for once, so he could be party all day and night. (You're doing such a good job as an agent)

All of a suddedn, his phone began to ring.

_ "Please don't be more chaos in club penguin,"_ he hoped. _"Our last mission made me hungry."_ (Well, this is your job)

"Hello?"

"Rookie," shouted Jet Pack Guy through the phone.

"Don't tell me… I'm late again," groaned Rookie.

"I never said that. I just wanted to tell you that Gary wants you to report to HQ because he has a special thing he wants to show us."

"Oooh! What is it?"

"I don't know! If you want to find out, get here now," said Jet Pack Guy before he hung up. (Well, it isn't a big major mission like last time Rookie)

Rookie put his spy phone away and turned to the direction of Ski Village.

_"Ugh. It's so far."_ (You can teleport. Use your head)

* * *

**A couple minutes later…**

"I'm… here," said Rookie, panting.

"What took you so long," asked Dot.

"I… was… at… the… pizza parlor."

"Rookie," sighed Dot. "Be smart and next time, teleport here." (Told you so)

"Okay… what does Gary want?"

"Follow me," Dot said as she walked towards Gary which was really a couple yards away.

"Man… that was tiring," groaned Rookie. (Don't be a Herbert. Well at least don't be lazy like him)

"Oh, Rookie you're here," said Gary.

"Of course, I'm always here early." (Sure you are)

"What did you want to show us that was so urgent," asked Jet Pack Guy.

"This," Gary said as he pulled the cloth, revealing a small box.

"It looks like a box," said Rookie.

"It's not a box."

"Looks like one."

"It is not a box," Gary said annoyed.

Rookie picked it up and shook it.

"Sounds like a box." (How do you know what a box sounds like?)

"It is not a box!"

Rookie holds the box close to his beak and licks it. ]

"Taste like a box." (How do you know what a box taste like?)

"Rookie, it is not a box."

Rookie held it and sniffed it. "Smells like a box." (How do you know that?)

"It is not a box."

"Ignore him Gary," said Dot.

"Yeah, so what is it."

"I think it is food."

"Well," began Gary as he took the box away from Rookie who was trying to stuff the box in his beak. "It is a machine that makes objects, penguins, polar bears, or anything really, change places."

"Why does it look like a box," asked Rookie.

"Well… it is in a box," Gary responded as he opened the box and took out a box in a box." (Rookie was right. It was a box.)

"I knew it," shouted Rookie as he began to dance.

"Okay… why is it so small," asked Dot.

Gary pressed a button and the next thing you knew, that small box became into a ray which was bigger than the box.

"Cool," Rookie said in awe. "I want to try."

"Don't touch it."

"What is it called," asked Dot

"I shall call it… the Body-Switch-inator 3000"

"So… what is it used for," asked Jet Pack Guy. (Were you paying any attention? Don't be like Rookie)

"Well, we can use it for all sorts of things, like communicating with puffles by being a puffle."

"Weird," responded Jet Pack Guy.

"I want to try," shouted Rookie as he tried to grab it out of Gary's hand.

All of a sudden, it flew out of Gary's hand and smacked hard on the table. A force passed through the body of Gary, Jet Pack Guy, Dot and Rookie, as they all blacked out.

* * *

**A half hour later…**

Rookie woke up, but he didn't feel like he was himself.

_"Ugh, What happened? How did I get over here,"_ he thought as he began to stand up.

When he got up, he saw the penguins that were lying on the floor were Jet Pack Guy, Dot and himself?

_"'Why can I see my body? Maybe I'm a ghost,"_ he thought as he tried to hit himself. (Then where's Gary?)

He looked down and saw he was wearing a white lab coat and was a blue penguin.

_"Oh No! I am Gary. Cool!"_ (Cool?)

He heard some groaning and saw Jet Pack Guy, and apparently himself wake up.

"Why am I looking at my body," asked Jet Pack Guy

"Maybe because you're a ghost," responded Rookie who is in Gary's body. (Stop saying that!)

"Gary? Why do you sound like Rookie?"

"I'm not Gary. I'm Rookie."

"Okay? Then who am I," asked Jet Pack Guy as he looked down. (You're Jet Pack Guy duh?)

* * *

_"Please don't tell me I'm in Rookie's body," _thought Jet Pack Guy. (Why?)

He saw that he was a green penguin and he didn't have his Jet Pack. On his head was a propeller hat and he was wearing a red Hawaiian shirt.

"Oh no! I'm in Rookie's body!"

He was upset that he didn't have his Jet Pack with him, but even more upset when he found out he was in Rookie's body. (Why is that such a bad thing?)

_"At least Rookie is not in my body. Who is in my Body?"_

* * *

"Okay," began Dot. "Jet Pack Guy is in Rookie's body and Rookie is in Gary's body. Whose body am I in?"

She looked down and saw that she was wearing a black suit with a tie on it. She looked behind her and saw that she was wearing a jet pack. She looked at her flippers and realized she was in Jet Pack Guy's body. (Uh? No duh?)

_"I can't believe this is happening. All of us are switching bodies. If Rookie is in Gary's body and Jet Pack Guy is in Rookie's body and I'm in Jet Pack Guy's body then Gary must be in…"_

Before she could complete her thoughts, she heard someone groaning. She turned around and saw herself getting up.

* * *

**Well, Herbert wants to be part of the story.**

"Klutzy," shouted Herbert. "Be quiet and let me work in peace."

"Click."

"Okay hand me the screwdriver."

Klutzy came over and gave him what he needed.

"This is not a screwdriver! This is a hammer!"

Klutzy walked back and retrieved another utensil.

"This is a wrench! Learn your tools," shouted Herbert. (Poor Klutzy)

* * *

Rookie turned around and saw Dot getting up. He walked up to her and said, "Who are you?"

"I'm Gary. Why are you asking me that? You know who I am," said Gary hesitantly until he realized that he was talking to himself.

"Wait a minute, Rookie is in my body so I'm in… Dot's body."

"Okay, okay, we got it Gary," said JPG. "Now let's get the machine, reverse this and we can return to our normal lives." (Normal?)

"What even happened," asked Rookie. "Wait! I'm the smart one! I should know what happened." (Sure you are the smart one)

Rookie stood and thought for a while and then shouted, "I know what happened! A cookie exploded."(That makes no sense.)

The agents looked at Rookie strangely and then turned to Gary, who was in Dot's body.

"Yeah what did happen," asked Dot.

"Apparently, it was a small malfunction on the machine that didn't make the switcheroo as easy to control, but it is easy to fix."

"I knew that," shouted Rookie.

"Yeah, yeah. We know what happened. So can you turn us back now," Jet Pack Guy asked urgently.

"Sure, as long as I fix this problem everything would be…," began Gary as he turned to the table.

"Okay… where is the machine?"

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun!**

**Where's the machine? Did you eat it Rookie?  
Well you can see how this was related to the poll right?  
I might have another poll soon, but so far in this poll, Rookie and Herbert switching bodies are winning. **


	2. Herbert!

**I decided to update today since i had so much spare time recently.**

**I'm going to post a new poll so look out for that :) And the winner of my previous poll is... Rookie and Herbert**

**This story might get a little confusing the longer it progresses so I'll always keep a memo so you remember who is in whos body.**

**Jet Pack Guy is in Rookie's, Rookie is in Gary's, Gary is in Dot's, and Dot is in JPG's.  
Not too complicated is it?**

**So before, they all switched bodies because Gary's machine had a minor malfunction and well, the machine is lost. (I blame Rookie)**

* * *

Everyone turned and looked at Rookie.

"Why is everyone looking at me?"

"You were the only person closest to it," shouted Jet Pack Guy.

"No! Technically it was Gary since I'm in Gary's body." (Technically?)

"Fine... Did you see where the machine was," Jet Pack Guy asked Gary.

"I was the one who asked the question, 'where is the machine!'"

"Is it possible that it exploded," Rookie asked.

"No! My devices never explode…"

"But what about the time when you had the Crab Translator 3000 the first time and then it exploded and the Klutzy escaped-"

"Yeah we don't need to hear about that Rookie," said Gary. (Gary's embarrassed)

"So where is the machine," asked Dot. "Did it fall under the table?" (How would a big machine fall under the table without you hearing it?)

They all walked around the base searching for all the possible places the machine could've gone.

"Is it possible it turned into a little box again," asked Rookie. (Why are you so smart now?)

"Maybe, Rookie," responded Gary.

Once again, they searched the whole base, desperately finding the machine.

* * *

**Several hours later…**

"Well, it's not in here," said Jet Pack Guy.

"Then where can it be?"

All of a sudden they heard the elevator door open and when they turned around, they were shocked on who they saw. (Is it Herbert?)

"What are you doing, Gary," asked Dot. (Remember, Rookie is in Gary's body)

"Uhh, Dot. I'm over here," replied Gary waving his flippers.

"Oh. Oops. Rookie! What are you doing?"

"Oh. I kind of gotten hungry, so I teleported to the pizza parlor and ate a couple slices of pizza before returning and I didn't want to teleport on a full stomach so instead I walked through the front door." (You know what. I take back on whatever I said about Rookie)

"Hey guys," shouted Jet Pack Guy.

"What?"

"I just realized, after the machine malfunctioned… didn't we all black out?"

"Oh yeah! No one could've seen it been taken," said Dot.

"Unless I ate it," said Rookie.

"Did you eat it?"

"No of course not! Why would I eat a machine?! They taste horrible!" (Then why did you say, 'Unless I ate it')

"Nevermind Rookie. Let's check the surveillance cameras," Gary finally said.

"We have cameras," asked Rookie, shocked.

"Of course. What kind of person would not have cameras watching their every move," asked Jet Pack Guy.

Rookie stood there and thought about it, but then the Director called.

"Oh Director, Hi," said Dot.

"Normal people," responded Rookie to JPG's question. (No one is normal)

"I heard that you had a dilemma here. Gary, what is it?"

"Well, we had a machine and it suddenly disappeared," said Gary.

"Dot, I was talking to Gary, but thanks for letting me know," responded the Director.

"But Director, I am Gary."

"No you're Dot."

"Okay," shouted Jet Pack Guy. "The problem here is that Gary's machine made us all switch bodies and we need to know where we went so we need to see the surveillance cameras."

"Thank you…. Uh Rookie for telling me that," the Director said, surprised that Rookie said all of that.

"I'm Jet Pack Guy," he shouted angrily. (You don't have to be so upset.)

"Calm down JPG. If you want, I'll give you my last slice of pizza," Rookie said.

"I'll let you solve the problem, but call me or any of your other fellow agents for help," the Director said as she signed off.

"We really need to switch back," said JPG.

They watched the surveillance camera's video on the screen and observed the half hour while they were knocked out.

"Wait, rewind that," shouted Rookie.

They saw the machine was on the table and all of a sudden, it just disappeared.

"Wow, Rookie, good job for keeping a sharp eye."

"I have a sharp eye! Then why doesn't it hurt," he said poking his eye.

"Stop poking my eye," shouted Gary.

"How could've a machine magically disappeared," asked Dot.

* * *

**Maybe Herbert has some answers.**

"Finally! My invention has been completed," Herbert said proudly.

"Click Clickety Click," clicked Klutzy (Translation: Yeah, after very, very, very long hours of work)

"Well, we could've done it faster if you know your tools!"

"Click Ka-click" (Translation: You didn't teach me)

"Be quiet."

"Click Clickety Clack" (Translation: Watch your language)

"Shush! I'll call this… The-Machine-That-Transports-Anything-Powerful-To-M e-inator."

"Click clickety click ka-click," Klutzy clicked sarcastically. (Translation: Wow, what a wonderful name.)

"I know right." (He needs lessons on sarcasm)

Herbert flipped the switch, hoping that he could get the most powerful invention on club penguin so he could rule club penguin.

* * *

**To the EPF agents…**

"Can we start jumping to conclusions," asked Rookie.

"Why? Do you have a theory," asked Gary.

"What?"

"I asked do you have a theory?"

"What"

"I asked, do you have a theory?!"

"What?"

"DO YOU HAVE-"

"Gary," said Dot. "Just tell him the definition of theory."

Gary sighed. "Well a theory is an idea that explains something." (At least that's what I think it is)

"Oh… then I don't have one."

"Rookie, you just wasted so much time."

"I have a theory," said Jet Pack Guy.

"What," asked Rookie.

"Maybe Herbert took it."

"It's a possibility, but how could he have taken it, if he never entered the room," asked Gary.

"We could just ask him. Let's go," said Rookie as he began to walk out of the EPF.

* * *

**To Herbert's hideout in the wilderness (dot, dot, dot)**

"Okay Klutzy, let's see what comes to us," Herbert said rubbing his paws. (You're so lazy to build your own machine.)

"Click Clickety Ka-click Clack?" (Translation: Remind me. Why did we have to depend on others, such as the penguins that you hate, inventions?)

"Because Klutzy, I always fail with my inventions, but with someone else's they succeeded. For example that Bob dude." (Read my previous story for more info on Bob)

Klutzy rolled his eyes and moved towards the refrigerator, searching for food.

All of a sudden a machine appeared before his eyes.

"It worked! So let's see what this does," Herbert said as he switched on the machine.

* * *

**Hey Herbert where did you get that? I want to see what happens.  
What do you think will happen if he switched the machine on.  
**

**I'm experiencing technical difficulties with the new poll, but it would be up as soon as i can.  
BTW. the only person who would understand the dot dot dot part would be Lake Blue since it sometimes happens in school and that's another story that i'll tell next time.**


	3. Confusion

**Hi Everyone welcome back to the story.**

**I had a lot of free time so i decided to write another chapter. I also have a new poll up so if you have any time, please participate.**

**Previously, Herbert got a hold of a random machine and decides to turn it on.  
Remember: Jet Pack Guy is in Rookie's body, Dot is in JPG's body, Gary is in Dot's body and Rookie is in Gary's body**

* * *

Herbert switched on the machine, but all of a sudden he heard a loud crash.

"Klutzy! What did you do!? I'm in the middle of my evil plan," Herbert shouted angrily. (But the machine isn't yours)

"Click!"

Herbert resumed what he was doing until he heard another loud noise.

"Klutzy not again. I'm in a middle of my plan and now you interrupt me," he shouted walking towards Klutzy. (Where is Klutzy?)

"Stop Herbert," shouted Dot abruptly.

"Oh come on! Let me do my plan first and then I can deal with you penguins." (Warning: Might get a little confusing.)

"But that machine is mine," shouted Gary.

"Impossible, Dot can't make a machine."

"Offensive," responded Dot.

"Be quiet, Jet Pack Guy."

"I am quiet," shouted Jet Pack Guy waving his arms

"No you're Rookie," responded Herbert.

"No I'm Rookie," shouted Rookie.

"No you're that weird guy." (Offensive to Gary)

"Weird," asked Gary offended.

"Click." (Translation: I'm confused)

"For once, I agree with you. What is going on? Make it quick. I want to see what this machine does," said Herbert holding the machine. (Trust me you do not want to turn on the machine)

"Fine we will explain it to you," said Jet Pack Guy.

Before Herbert was able to open his mouth to correct him, Jet Pack Guy screamed, "Don't you dare open your mouth."

"Okay Herbert. We'll explain this to you slowly," said Dot. (And to anyone else who is totally confused right now)

"We all switched bodies. Dot is in Jet Pack Guy's body, Jet Pack Guy is in Rookie's body…" said Gary

"Gary is in Dot's body and Rookie is in Gary's body," said Jet Pack Guy interrupting Gary.

"And Socks are socks," said Rookie. (What?)

They all turned and looked at Rookie in confusion.

"Did you say what I think I heard you say," asked Jet Pack Guy.

"Unless you didn't hear, 'And socks are socks,' then no," replied Rookie

"Also," began Gary receiving everyone's attention. "That is mine."

"Really," said Herbert shocked. "Well, I don't see your name on it." (Ooh.)

"Click Clickety Click," clicked Rookie demandingly. (Translation: You don't deserve it)

"Well I do since apparently I invented the machine to find it. When did you become the nice guy?" (Klutzy is helping us)

"Clickety Clack Click Ka Click," he clicked (Translation: Well because you are a fat bum and so lazy, you don't deserve this machine!)

"You're my partner you're suppose to help me," Herbert argued. (Ooh conflict between partners)

They both began to argue for the machine while the agents just stood there and watched who would win the battle between polar bear and crab. (Really? It's your machine and you are not trying to take it back)

"Should we help them," asked Rookie

Herbert clicked a button and then all of a sudden the machine exploded. (Did he click it purposely or accidentally)

* * *

**Five minutes later (dot dot dot) **

"Ugh what happened this time," said Rookie groaning.

He looked at himself and saw that he was still in Gary's body.

The others began to wake up and also found out that they were in the same bodies as they were in before.

"Gary? Is the machine destroyed," asked Dot.

"Not really, but it is more unstable now because of that polar bear over there," Gary said pointing at Herbert. (Shame on you Herbert)

When they looked over at Herbert, they saw Rookie was poking him with a stick. (Where did you get that?)

"Guys," Rookie said worried. "I think he's dead." (Dead?)

"Rookie he is not dead, he's breathing. He's just in a coma," said Jet Pack Guy.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure."

"Are you sure, you're sure?"

"Yes I'm sure that I'm sure."

"Are you sure you're sure you're sure?

"Yes I am," he shouted, sounding irritated.

"Are you sure, you're sure, you're sure, you're sure," asked Rookie. (This is like taking a picture of a picture of a picture or writing a summary of a summary of a summary)

"I'm sure Rookie," said JPG

"Moof!"

They once again look at Rookie confused, but then they heard some groaning in the direction of Herbert and Klutzy.

* * *

**To Herbert's point of view (dot, dot, dot)**

_"Ugh. What happened? I know that Klutzy and I were fighting over that machine and the next thing I know I black out,"_ thought Herbert.

He stood up and looked around. The next thing he saw really surprised him. It might have been the worst thing he ever experienced.

"Ahh! I'm a crab!," he clicked.

He looked beside him and saw a polar bear.

_"Oh No! Klutzy and I must've switched bodies! At least I'm not in the fool's body."_ (What is so bad being in Rookie's body?)

* * *

**Let's get out of Herbert's mind…**

Rookie saw Herbert and Klutzy moaning and groaning. Then he heard Klutzy click surprisingly.

"What's wrong Klutzy," asked Rookie.

Klutzy clicked what he clicked before.

"Uhh… I don't speak crab. Wait I do!"

"Rookie stop," said Jet Pack Guy. "You can't speak crab."

"Gary, can you use your Crab Translator 3000," asked Dot.

"Sure," said Gary as he checked his pockets. "Wait, it's not here. It should be in my pocket, but Rookie is in my body."

Gary walked over to Rookie and shoved his flipper into a pocket and took out the Crab Translator 3000.

"Okay click away."

"Click Ka Click Clickety Click." (Translation: I'm not Klutzy! I'm Herbert!)

"Cool," shouted Rookie amazed. "That means that Jet Pack Guy must be in Herbert's body!"

"Uh Rookie," said Jet Pack Guy. "I'm right here."

"Oh. Who's in Herbert's body?" (Who else?)

Klutzy, who was in Herbert's body, got up and looked around.

"Why am I so tall all of a sudden," said Klutzy. (How does Klutzy sound like?)

"Click Clack Clickety Click." (Translation: You're in my body Klutzy! I'm still in charge though)

"How are you still in charge? I'm taller than you," replied Klutzy.

"Guys stop fighting!"

"Clickety Ka Click" (Translation: Please tell me this is a dream… )

Herbert closed his eyes.

* * *

**A few minutes later…**

Herbert opened his eyes and saw that he was laying on his bed.

_"That was the worst dream I've ever experienced. Time to make it true."_ (Why do you want to make it true)

"Klutzy! Where are you," he shouted.

He felt a little shorter than usual, but it was probably nothing. He went to look at a mirror and he freaked out.

* * *

**What did Herbert see?  
Apparently, Lake Blue previously wanted me to explain the story behind the dot, dot, dots. so i will. During S.s. class, a kid (I'm going to call him Tapbert since he taps to much), was reading something and was saying every punctuation mark.**

**Oh well, that's it. **


	4. Trapped

**Hi Everyone!  
Time for my story again! It was a half day the other day at school so i had a lot of time and i got really bored at home and didn't feel like doing my exit project for S.S. or study for the Final for S.S. which I really should do.  
So Previously in the story, Herbert was also involved with the body switching incident and apparently it was a "dream"**

**For you to understand this: Based on the last chapter: Rookie was in Gary's body, Gary was in Dot's body, Dot was in JPG's body and Jet Pack Guy was in Rookie's body. In addition, Herbert and Klutzy switched bodies so Herbert was in Klutzy's body and Klutzy was in Herbert's body.**

* * *

In the mirror Herbert saw… a polar bear.

"I'm glad that was a dream. I never ever wanted to be crab or anything else" he muttered.

All of a sudden, Klutzy came in.

"Who are you," shouted Herbert alarmed.

"Click Clickety click" (Translation: I'm Klutzy)

"Good. I thought my dream was real," he sighed.

"Clickety Clack Ka Click click," Klutzy clicked as he held up a mirror. (Translation: Well, you see. It wasn't a dream. Look at your flippers or look at the mirror.)

"Flippers? What are you talking about? I'm a pure polar bear. I don't have-" (Pure polar bear?)

Herbert looked down at his paws and what he saw frightened him.

"So that wasn't a dream," he whispered. (So why did you see a polar bear in the mirror?)

* * *

**It wasn't a dream? Aww**

The agents woke up after they blacked out for the third time today

"Now what happened," groaned Jet Pack Guy.

They all looked at each other and saw that there was Gary's body, Dot's body and Jet Pack Guy's body.

"I guess we're still in the same bodies," said Dot.

"Wait, who is in my body," said Gary.

"I am," shouted Jet Pack Guy. "Finally! I'm out of Rookie's body." (What's so bad about being in Rookie's body?)

"Where is Rookie?"

They heard groaning again and when they turned around, they saw Herbert was getting up.

They waddled towards the polar bear and then Jet Pack Guy shouted, "Who are you?"

"I'm Rookie! Why are you guys so short," Rookie asked.

"Uhh. Rookie look at yourself."

Rookie turned to the mirror behind him and looked at himself (How many mirrors do you have Herbert?)

"Oh No! I'm Klutzy!" (Klutzy is a polar bear?)

"No you're not," shouted Jet Pack Guy. "You're Herbert."

"Oh… At least that's better than being a crab. You know what. I'm hungry. I'm going to the pizza parlor," said Rookie as he walked out. (How is being Herbert better than being Klutzy?)

Rookie walked out the door and they all heard the door slam, but then they heard the door open again and footsteps coming towards their direction. (Are you back tracking Rookie?)

"Umm… I don't have a spy phone. Can I borrow one of yours?"

"No," they shouted immediately, thinking of the pass incidents of Rookie and his spy phone.

"Fine! I'll just walk," he said. "By the way… Moof!"

"Moof," asked Jet Pack Guy as he turned to Gary.

"I don't know."

* * *

**Five minutes later after Herbert is finished griping…**

They walked around searching for Rookie's body.

"Klutzy or Herbert must be in Rookie's body," said Dot.

While they were waddling around the base, they heard some groaning from a room. They all stopped and eavesdropped on what is going on.

"No! I'm a penguin," Herbert moaned as he looked at his green flippers. (What is so bad about being in Rookie's body?)

"Clickety Click Ka Click" (Translation: I'm glad I'm back as a crab. Carrying around that huge stomach of yours is exhausting)

"Klutzy! Watch your language. Stop using inappropriate language! That is very insulting," Herbert shouted. (Why is Klutzy so mean?)

"Clickety Ka click," Klutzy clicked softly. (Translation: Even though that's mostly true)

Herbert began groaning again.

"Why did I see a polar bear in the mirror though?"

"Click Clickety Clack Click?" (Translation: Maybe you were looking at the picture of yourself that you put on the mirror?)

"Why would I put a picture of myself-" he began as he spotted a picture of himself on the mirror. (Yeah Herbert! Why would you have a picture of yourself on a mirror)

Herbert immediately took the picture of and threw it in the trash.

"Clickety Clack" (Translation: Maybe you were just hallucinating)

"At least I don't have a big belly anymore," he said happily. "I wonder who has to carry that around."

* * *

**Let's see how our friend Rookie the polar bear is doing**

"Man, its hard walking around with this huge stomach in the way," groaned Rookie.

Rookie just climbed Ski Mountain and was now walking past the Everyday Phoning Facility. He got a suspicious look from every penguin he passed.

_"Why is _everyone_ giving me weird looks?"_ (I don't know Rookie. Maybe because you are in HERBERT's body?)

After many yards of walking, Rookie finally reached the pizza parlor.

_"That was such a long walk. Why couldn't I teleported here? That would've been so much easier."_ (I know, Rookie. Now you are using your head, but you forgot the fact that you DON'T have your spy phone)

He walked into the pizza parlor and turned towards the cashier.

"Three Flamethrower Fish Pizza and 2 Marshmallow Pizzas please," Rookie ordered.

The cashier gave him a weird look and asked, "Aren't you a vegetarian?"

"No."

"Oh well, that would be… 1,400 coins."

Rookie payed the amount, took the boxes of pizzas and walked out the pizza parlor enjoying his slices of pizza.

* * *

**I wonder how the EPF agents thinking about Herbert's breakdown.**

"Okay Klutzy I'm fine. I'm not completely fine since you insulted me, but I feel better."

"Click," Klutzy clicked sadly. (Translation: Sorry L)

"That's okay Klutzy. I know that you were just trying to be honest" (Aww. They're the best of pals)

Jet Pack Guy was leaning at the door to hear every word they were saying until Herbert opened the door. He then fell on the ground and landed right in front of Herbert's feet.

"What are you doing, Gary," questioned Herbert.

"I'm Jet Pack Guy," he shouted irritated. (Poor JPG)

"Okay… what are you doing?"

"Finding out who's in Rookie's body and apparently I found out," he said looking at Herbert.

"Can you find a way to switch us back," asked Dot.

"I could, since the machine is like right over there, but it is very unstable and we need Rookie back."

"Hello," said Herbert. "I am Rookie."

"No you're not. You are in Rookie's body, but we need to find Rookie who is in your body."

"That fool is in my body," Herbert shouted, surprised. (How is that surprising?)

"All we need to do is find him."

"Can't you track him down with that spy phone thing?"

"We can! But he doesn't have one." (That's what you get for not giving Rookie a spy phone.)

"So where's Rookie?"

* * *

**Let's see how Rookie is doing…**

"I could just teleport back to the base," Rookie said realizing what he could've done.

He searched for his spy phone, but realized it wasn't there.

_"I don't have my phone. I wonder why,"_ he thought. (Because you're Herbert!)

Rookie continued walking and once again he walked past the Everyday Phoning Facility. This time he felt that there were too many penguins watching him.

"Hey! Stop," shouted a penguin.

Rookie turned around and saw that the penguin who shouted was one of his fellow agents, Lake Blue.

"Oh. Hi Lake Blue! How are you doing," he asked.

"What are you up to Herbert," she questioned.

"Herbert? He's here?! Where is he," asked Rookie as he looked around. (You are in Herbert's body Rookie)

Lake Blue looked at Herbert confused.

"Is this a trick," she asked.

"What, a magic trick? I want to see one!" (*face flippers*)

Behind her, several of her friends and fellow agents began to walk up to see what the problem is, but mainly since they saw Lake Blue confronting Herbert and hopefully lecturing him.

"What's up," said her friend Jessie (That's me! J)

"Yeah what's wrong," Mewcat, another friend, asked.

"Herbert is apparently causing trouble for me," Lake Blue responded.

"Such as," asked Jessie.

"Okay… Herbert, what are you up to?"

"Herbert? I'm not Herbert. I'm Rookie," he said.

_"They're my fellow agents. Why don't they know I'm Rookie?"_ (Hmm… maybe for the fact that you are in Herbert's body.)

"See," Lake Blue said showing her friends the proof she had.

"Hmm…Maybe-," began Mewcat.

"Is he causing any trouble," asked Jessie.

"I don't know… he was just passing by with a bunch of pizzas."

"Maybe he stole them," suggested Jessie.

"Did you," asked Mewcat.

"No… I payed for it."

"He could be lying…"

"Come with us," said Lake Blue as she dragged Herbert towards the Everyday Phoning Facility.

"Where are we going," asked Rookie, "Is it a field trip?"

"Why is Herbert so hard to handle all of a sudden," asked Mewcat.

* * *

**A few minutes later…**

"Man, you're so heavy Herbert," they groaned.

"I'm not Herbert."

"You are the only polar bear in club penguin," said Jessie.

"I'm a polar bear?"

_"Man... I never realized all the stuff Herbert has to go through... Especially the endless lecturing!"_

They pushed him into a cage and locked it. Now the EPF finally got "Herbert" in custody.

They left the room leaving Rookbert (See what I did there?) in the cage all by himself.

"Hey, you left me here!"

* * *

**Now Herbert can't receive his body since apparently it is in the custody of the EPF agents who didn't receive the memo that they switched bodies, but even the Director doesn't know. **

**Poor Rookie stuck in a cage all alone...  
How will the others find Rookie?  
How will Herbert get his body back?**

**Find out in the next chapter**


	5. Confused Agents

**Hi Everyone.**

**I had so much stuff to do this week, actually not a lot, other than the essay and group presentation for Mr. Hendbert due next week and the Final Next Week. I really should be typing my essay and studying, but other than that i still have to read to do my Independent reading project, but instead i'm procrastinating and writing my story**

**Some of you might be confused of the body switching stuff, so i shall remind you.  
Jet Pack Guy is in Gary's body  
Herbert is in Rookie's body  
Gary is in Dot's  
Dot is in Jet Pack Guy's  
Rookie is in Herbert's  
and Klutzy is in Klutzy's **

**Previously, several agents captured Herbert, when it was actually Rookie and now he is stuck in a cage**

* * *

"Why won't you agents call him or track him down," asked Herbert.

"Wow Herbert. What an amazing idea! I can't believe I've never thought about it. You're such a genius," Dot said sarcastically.

"Well, I am a genius," said Herbert. (He needs lessons on sarcasm… maybe Klutzy can teach him)

"Click Clickety Clack," Klutzy clicked. (Translation: She was being sarcastic)

"Hey! Shut up!"

"Click Clickety Click" (Translation: Watch your language)

"You watch your language," Herbert retorted.

"Click Ka Click" (Translation: That makes no sense what so ever)

"HERBERT," shouted Jet Pack Guy.

"What," Herbert asked confused.

"The reason we can't do that is because he is in your body and we tried to track you, but it doesn't work!"

"Oh… Darn me for being so smart."

"Sure," Dot said. "How would we find Rookie now?"

"Hmm… Let's see. What did he say when he left?"

* * *

***Flashback***

. You know what. I'm hungry. I'm going to the pizza parlor," said Rookie as he walked out.

"Umm… I don't have a spy phone. Can I borrow one of yours?"

"No!"

"Fine! I'll just walk," he said. "By the way… Moof!"

**End of Flashback**

"I know where he went," shouted Herbert.

"How would you know," asked Jet Pack Guy. "You weren't there when we were talking."

"Or was I?"

"Were you," Gary asked.

"No," he said while frowning.

"He must have gone to the pizza parlor!"

"Of course," said Dot. "He said he was hungry."

"He also said 'Moof,'" said Jet Pack Guy.

"No one cares." (Poor JPG)

"Let's go," said Gary.

"No," shouted Herbert. "You are not the boss of me Dot!" (Herbert has short term memory?)

"I'm GARY!"

"Oh… sorry. Klutzy! Why did you say that was Dot!?"

"Click Clickety Clack Ka Click" (Translation: I never said anything)

"Herbert… Let's go."

"But… It's too far," he groaned. (Lazy)

"Oh Well. We'll leave you in Rookie's body forever I guess," Jet Pack Guy said as the agents and Klutzy walked out the door.

"Hmmm…"

* * *

**Let's see how our pal Rookie was up to…**

"What are you up to Herbert," Lake Blue questioned.

"I'm not Herbert," Rookie responded.

"Sure. There is no other polar bear on this island, but you," replied Jessie.

"Herbert. You better tell us what is up or you'll face the lecture of your life."

"What's up? Oh Nothing. The ceiling is up." (*face flipper*)

"Let me rephrase it," said Lake Blue. "Tell us what you are up to or you'll get lectured."

"No not lecturing," he groaned. "Anything but that!" (Look that's your super power on Rookie Lake Blue)

"Then tell us what you're up to," said Jessie.

"I don't know… I'm Rookie."

"You aren't Rookie," sighed Lake Blue. "Maybe we'll just leave in here alone for a while."

"What if he escapes," asked Jessie.

"Okay… Mewcat you stay in here."

"Ah-choo," sneezed Mewcat.

"Bless you," said Rookie in a high pitched voice. (Not that!)

"Thanks," replied Mewcat. (Don't keep him going)

"You want a tissue," Rookie continued to say in the high pitched voice.

"Nah I'm good." (Stop encouraging him!)

"I'll get you tissue… We ran out of tissues"

"There's a tissue box right there," Jessie said pointing at the tissue box right next to them

"You want some soup."

"No thanks. Why are you so nice all of a sudden Herbert?"

"I'll get you some soup… We ran out of soup."

"Well-" began Jessie.

"Herbert. Shush," said Lake Blue.

"I'm not Herbert," said Rookie.

"Tell us one reason to believe you," asked Mewcat.

"Okay… because I'm not Herbert." (Such a nice reason)

"Herbert. I'm giving you a lecture on lying…"

Rookie listened to Lake Blue for some stuff and then… well… this is what he heard.

"Lying is blah blah blah blah blah Never blah blah blah blah…if you blah blah blah blah…" (Rookie is totally paying attention)

"You understand Herbert?"

"What?"

* * *

**Let's go back to the EPF agents.**

"Wait for me," shouted Herbert he said as he ran after the EPF.

"Click Clickety Ka Click Clack?" (Translation: I thought you were happy you gotten rid of your stomach. Why do you want to be back in your body?)

"Hmm… You are making a good point Klutzy."

"C'mon Herbert. If you want to be back into your body, come with us to the pizza parlor," Jet Pack Guy shouted.

"Click Clack Click Clack Ka Click" (Translation: I bet that once you go back into your polar bear body, you'll be caught and you'll be imprisoned)

"Hmm… you're right. Hey Penguins," shouted Herbert.

"Click Ka Click!" (Translation: Don't call them!)

"What now Herbert?!"

"I've decided that I don't want to go back to my old body. I'm perfectly fine with the way I am." (Good for you?)

"Why," asked JPG.

"I bet that you'll capture me once I switched bodies with that fool."

"You're a genius, Herbert," Gary shouted. (Herbert's a genius? I never thought these words would go together.)

"He is," JPG and Dot asked surprised.

"Rookie is in a polar bear's body right?"

"Yeah"

"So since there are many undercover EPF agents here, the only place Rookie would be is…"

"The Everyday Phoning Facility!"

"Let's go" (Or Let's roll?)

* * *

**Let's see how Rookie is doing.**

"Did you hear what I said?"

"Oh… uh yes?"

"Then what did I say?"

"Something."

Lake Blue groaned.

"Why are you so hard to handle all of a sudden," she asked.

"Maybe because… I'm NOT Herbert."

"Okay okay," Jessie said. "If you're not Herbert, who are you?"

"I'm Rookie," he responded.

"Yeah right," retorted Mewcat. "And I'm Jet Pack Guy."

"No you aren't. Jet Pack Guy is in Gary's body."

"Wait… what did you say?"

"Jet Pack Guy is in Gary's body."

"So you are Rookie," said Jessie.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you"

"Okay 'Rookie', where is Gary Jet Pack Guy and Dot then?"

"Oh they're in Herbert's hideout."

"Hmm… could you lead us there," asked Mewcat.

Jessie turned to Mewcat and asked, "Do you really trust him?"

"You won't know if he's actually telling the truth until you try," Lake Blue said.

"Well, how would you know how a volcano is like until you jump into it," Jessie asked.

"Well you make a point there, but we should still try."

The agents began arguing between the fact of letting Herbert out of the cage.

* * *

**Let's see the EPF and Herbert**

They all ran to the Everyday Phoning Facility and when they turned around, they saw Herbert trailing back.

"That… was…. So… far…" he said panting.

"Click Clickety ka click" (Translation: We were only at the dock)

"Anyway," said Gary. "Dot you come with me to find Rookie. Jet Pack Guy, you stay with Herbert and Klutzy."

"Aww, why do I have to stay with them?"

"Because," said Dot as she entered the building.

Gary and Dot went down the elevator and they searched the EPF for Rookie. They stumbled upon and empty cage with polar bear fur in it.

"Rookie was just here."

"Then where has he gone?"

* * *

**Where has he gone?  
It should be kind of obvious though...so it's not my best cliffhanger  
Okay that's the end.**

**If you liked it... don't come back. ;) JK, but really do come back if you want to find out what happens next**


	6. Emergency

**Hey People. I'm back!**

**So... let's see. School is almost over! I'm kind of sad since I enjoyed being in my class since they are... well... entertaining. i haven't been updating since I've been busy. I was trying to make my 7th grade year last. I went on a trip to adventure land on Wednesday, so I had a couple Hankbert on the bus references there. (Only Moonhunter, if she reads the story, would understand what had happened. And maybe Lake Blue, but she wasn't there) Yesterday, it was the school carnival and it was fun!**

**So back to the story, apparently the agents went back to the EPF to find Rookie, but he wasn't there.**

**Reminder:  
Herbert is in Rookie's body  
Jet Pack Guy is n Gary's  
Dot is in JPG's  
Gary is in Dot's  
Rookie is in Herbert's  
Klutzy is in Klutzy's  
Now to the story!**

* * *

"I'm right here"

Dot and Gary immediately turned around, hoping that they would see Rookie.

"Herbert what are you doing?"

"What? Rookie is right here," he said pointing to himself.

"When we mean Rookie, we mean Rookie in your body not Rookie's body."

"Okay… so… is Rookie not here."

"Click Clickety Click." (Translation: Of course Rookie is here, maybe that is why he is not in here)

"I don't understand Klutzy." (He needs help on sarcasm.)

Jet Pack Guy waddled in and said, "So where did Rookie go now?"

**Let's see where Rookie went now…**

* * *

Lake Blue trailed behind Herbert hoping this is not a trick.

"Hmm…," said Herbert.

"Are you lost," asked Mewcat.

"Of course not. I just forgot where my base was."

"Hey, Herbert. Maybe you should try looking for a doormat since you always have a door mat in front of the door," asked Jessie.

Rookie opened the base and entered the base.

"See follow me."

They all walked in and looked around.

"Okay so where are they?"

"It looks like no one is here," responded Rookie.

"Ha! This was a trick," Jessie immediately shouted.

"Wait! Call them then I can prove this is not a trick."

"Okay then," said Lake Blue.

She took out her spy phone and dialed Gary's number.

Soon Gary picked up. (If she called Gary, wouldn't Jet Pack Guy have the phone?)

"Hello?"

"Oh Gary, this is Lake Blue. We apparently found Herbert."

"Hey! How can you find Herbert if I'm right here," she heard someone shout in the background.

"Who was that," Lake Blue asked.

"Oh. That was Herbert," said Gary.

"But Herbert is with us, how can he be in two places at once," Mewcat asked curiously.

"Oh we have to explain something to you guys," sad Jet Pack Guy.

"So… what is it," asked Lake Blue.

"First thing first," began Jet Pack guy. "Don't let Rookie out of your sight."

"But-"

"I mean Herbert"

"Hey Penguin! I'm right here!"

"click clickety Clack," they agents heard Klutzy clicked through the phone. (Translation: Why are you calling them penguins if you're a penguin?)

"Well-"

"Herbert! Shush! We are in a conversation here," Jet Pack Guy interrupted. (Stop interrupting people!)

"Okay, what happened is that Gary built a machine that makes us switch bodies and…" said Dot. (Yeah you all know what happens)

"Okay… that makes so much sense," said Jessie.

"And that explains why Herbert, I mean Rookie, kept shouting 'I'm Rookie' the whole time," said Mewcat.

"That also explains why he is so hard to handle," said Lake Blue.

"So… what do we do now," asked Jessie.

"Where are you guys," asked Lake Blue.

"La, la, la, la, la, la," sang Rookie while he was skipping.

"Shut your face," shouted Jessie. (I actually do say that… I just say, "Shut your fice')

"Hmm… Where are we Herbert," asked Gary.

"I don't know," he responded. (How can you not know?)

"Click Clickety Clack CLICK KA CLICK CLACK. Click" (Translation: How can you not know where you are? Can you not read? SHAME ON YOU!) [Hankbert reference J]

"Well… It is not my fault for not knowing every single place on this wretched island! I didn't live here for my entire life so SHUT UP," argue Herbert. (Another Hankbert on the bus reference. Also… you lived here for MOST of your life Herbert)

"Click Clickety Click." (Translation: Watch your language)

"Watch your language," Lake Blue immediately said through the phone.

Herbert sighed in exhaustion and wandered to an unknown place. Soon, he came back with several boxes of pizzas. (So you went to the pizza parlor, not an unknown place)

Jet Pack Guy took the phone from Gary irritated since he desperately wanted to be back into his body.

"We are at the Cove," he said. (How did you get there? I thought you were at Ski Village)

"So should we go over there or not," asked Lake Blue.

"I think…it's a better idea for you to stay there," said Dot.

"WHY," shouted Rookie.

"Because we don't want you to get lost," Jet Pack Guy yelled through the phone.

"Hey Jet Pack Guy," shouted Mewcat. "You're killing my ears."

"Fine. I'll sit here," said Rookie as he plopped down onto the ground. "When you get here, I just want to tell you, these pizzas are mines."

"Rookie! That is improper grammar. It is mine," lectured Lake Blue as she turned off the phone.

* * *

"Click Clickety Click," clicked Klutzy as he tried to reach for a slice of pizza that Herbert was holding. (Translation: I want a slice!)

"No! Why should I? You're always mean to me," whined Herbert.

"Click Clack Click." (Translation: I'm sorry. Now can I have a slice of pizza?)

"Fine," Herbert said as he gave him one slice of pizza.

Klutzy grabbed the slice of pizza and immediately shoved it into his mouth.

"Klutzy! Don't be so selfish," shouted Herbert

"Clickety clack." (Translation: Too bad)

"Okay Stop arguing," shouted Jet Pack Guy.

"Yeah, if you really want to be back into your own body, then let's move," said Dot. (Or let's moof)

* * *

**Let's see how is Rookie enjoying his pizza…**

"I'm bored," whined Rookie.

"Then… eat your pizza," said Mewcat.

"But… I finished it."

"Oh well."

"Moof!"

"What was that," asked Lake Blue.

"Nothing," responded Rookie.

"Rookie what did you just say," Lake Blue asked sternly.

"Moof?"

"What have I told you about making up random words," she began lecturing.

"Why do we have to be the ones stuck with him," asked Jessie.

"I'm bored!"

"I hope the others would get here soon," groaned Mewcat.

* * *

**Let's see Herbert's adventure back to his body.**

"But I don't want to go back to my body," groaned Herbert.

"Fine then stay here," said Jet Pack Guy as they walked away.

"Click. Clickety Clack Click." (Translation: Yeah stay here)

Herbert stood there and thought for a while. He went to the pizza parlor and came back and took out a slice of pizza.

He put one slice into his mouth… nothing happened. He put a second slice in his mouth… nothing happened. When he put the third slice in his mouth… (Hankbert's story reference)

"Wait! I'm coming with you guys," he shouted.

"Click?" (Translation: Why?)

"Because being a polar bear is who I am and I'm proud of it," he said proudly.

"Okay? Then let's go," said Dot.

They walked through the forest and all of a sudden they fell into a hole.

"Ugh… what is that horrible stench," Jet Pack Guy said as he cringed his nose. (Do penguins have noses?)

"Maybe is because there is garbage all around us," shouted Dot.

"Weird… I don't recall club penguin having a hole in the forest where all garbage is stored," said Gary.

"Oh," Herbert said raising his hand.

"What Herbert! You're not in a classroom."

"That would be my fault. My base was filled with garbage so I dug a hole here with some of the puffles and dumped my garbage here." (Puffles can now DIG! YAY!)

"Then why didn't you close the hole," asked Dot.

"Click." (Translaton: Yeah!)

"I was too lazy okay!"

"So… now we're stuck in a hole."

"Full of garbage."

"HELP!"

* * *

**Oh No! The agents and Herbert and Klutzy are stuck in a trash chute which really isn't a trash chute.  
I blame Herbert. He is the one who dug it.  
And Lake Blue, Mewcat, and Jessie are stuck with Rookie.  
Can this get any worse?**


	7. Not Again!

**Hi Everyone! It's finally summer and school is over! Well, not for me. Starting from July 2nd, I have summer school to prepare for the SHSATs. Oh, well, who says i can't enjoy my summer while I'm in summer school.  
**

**Oh yeah! How are you guys enjoying the Monster's University Party? **

**Anyway, back in the story, Herbert, Klutzy, Dot, JPG, and Gary are stuck in a trash chute that isn't really a trash chute, but just a hole full of garbage that Herbert created and they can't escape. Meanwhile the other agents, Lake Blue, Mewcat, and Jessie are stuck with Rookie. **

**As a reminder:  
JPG is in Gary's body  
Dot is in JPG's body  
Gary is in Dot's body  
Rookie is in Herbert's  
Herbert is in Rookie's  
and Klutzy is in Klutzy's  
Now back to the story**

* * *

"HELP!"

"Hey! If there are any penguins up there! Please help me," shouted Herbert.

"Ahem," the agents said.

"Oh… and the agents down here," Herbert said quietly.

"Clickety Clack Ka click Click Clickety Clack Click." (Translation: What about me! I'm your one and ONLY friend. Why do you keep saying penguins? Did you forget the fact that you are one too?)

"Klutzy… you are not my one and ONLY friend. I have many other friends," Herbert replied.

"Really? Who are they," Jet Pack Guy asked.

"Shut up Gary! This conversation does not involve you." (Once again, Herbert is in a mix up.)

"Click Ka Click" (You can guess what he said.) (Translation: Watch Your Language)

"I'm Jet Pack Guy!"

"Who cares!"

"Click Clickety Ka Clack?" (Translation: Tell us Herbert. Who are your other friends?)

"Umm…"

Herbert stood there for a while. He sat down on a pile of garbage. He sniffed the air, but then… (Wrong move Herbert)

"What is that HORRIBLE stench!?"

"Click clickety Ka Click." (Translation: Hmm. I don't know. Anyway back to your 'other friends')

"What do you think is that horrible stench," asked Jet Pack Guy.

"I think it is coming from that Gary guy," Herbert said pointing at Dot. (Offensive to Dot and Gary. Remember: Gary is in Dot's body)

"Of course it is coming from me," said Gary. (So he admits it!)

"Because it is," responded Herbert.

"Yeah and the garbage surrounding us is so fresh and clean clean," said Dot. (Oops… put an extra clean there. Typo.)

"Uh Duh. If the smell is coming from you, the garbage isn't causing it." (Wow. Would anyone like to take Herbert to sarcastic lessons?)

"Click Ka Clickety Click Clack." (Translation: Herbert, the smell is from the garbage)

"Of course it isn't," Herbert began to say while he bent down and sniffed the garbage.

He cringed his nose from the horrible stench of the trash and immediately covered his nose.

"Okay okay! This stench is from the garbage. Whose garbage is this?"

"Umm," Jet Pack Guy began to say.

"Don't the penguins of club penguin know how to not litter and not pollute the environment?" (He's so caring to the environment)

"HERBERT," the agents shouted.

"Click Clickety clack Click." (Translation: This is all your garbage)

"And to add on to Klutzy. When do you care about club penguin," asked Dot.

"Correction! I don't care about club penguin. I care about my well-being. And Klutzy, this is totally not my garbage!" (I take that back. He's just conceited.)

"Well, didn't you admit earlier that all these trash are yours since you need to dump it somewhere," said Jet Pack Guy.

"Fine! This is my trash!" (Was that really so hard to admit?)

"Now how do we get out of this very deep hole that you made, Herbert?"

* * *

**Let's see how the agents are doing when they are stuck with Rookie.**

"Ugh! When are they going to get here," groaned Jessie.

"Let's call them," said Mewcat.

She took out her spy phone. When she started dialing Gary's number, Rookie took the phone and swallowed it.

"Great Rookie! Thank you so much."

"You're welcome," responded Rookie.

"I guess your phone is currently in Rookie's stomach," said Jessie.

"Well, it is technically in Herbert's stomach," said Lake Blue.

"Let's try again," said Mewcat. "This time, we'll keep Rookie AWAY from the phone."

Lake Blue took out her phone, while Mewcat and Jessie kept an eye on Rookie so he wouldn't take the phone and swallow it again. After several rings, Gary, Dot, and Jet Pack Guy didn't pick up.

"Hey. They didn't pick up."

"So. Where could they gone? They wouldn't turn off their phone all of a sudden right," asked Mewcat.

"Moof!"

"Rookie," Lake Blue shouted. "What have I told you about making up random words?" (Didn't this happen already?)

"Actually you didn't," he responded.

"That was a rhetorical question," she replied.

"Oh… what's that?"

"A rhetorical question is a statement in form of a question that isn't supposed to be answered," Jessie said.

"Oh… Moof."

"Rookie," Lake Blue said sternly.

"Yes?"

"When are they coming," moaned Mewcat.

* * *

**Let's see how the agents are in the hole of garbage…**

"But," continued Herbert. "It was the person, who led us into the hole, fault."

They all turned to Herbert believing he was the one who lured them into the hole.

"What are you looking at me for?"

"You were the one leading us," said Jet Pack Guy.

"No that is incorrect," Herbert and Klutzy said at the same time. (Well, Klutzy clicked.)

"COOL! We're in sync," said Herbert. (Bluebert and Tapbert reference)

"And why is that incorrect," asked Gary.

"Well, it you were the smart penguin, which you aren't, you would have been paying attention."

"Did you say I wasn't smart," asked Gary insulted.

"Depends on the way you perceive it," replied Herbert.

"The person who was leading us was Jet Pack Guy," he said pointing to Jet Pack Guy's body.

"Yeah, but I'm Dot," said Dot.

"But the person in that guy's body was leading us so it was your fault."

"But it was your fault for making the hole," she retorted.

"Anyway… what an incredible smell you've discovered," Herbert said.

"Technically-," Gary began to say.

"Shut Up!"

"Click Ka Click" (Translation: Watch your language)

"Everyone, be quiet," yelled Jet Pack Guy.

Everyone immediately stopped arguing.

"Thank you for your cooperation."

"We have to somehow contact the other agents, who are with Rookie, to get them to come save us," said Gary.

"Do we have to? I don't like agents," whined Herbert.

"Herbert. You are in an agent's body."

"Yeah, but Rookie is technically not an agent."

Gary, Dot and Jet Pack Guy took out their phones and saw that they all had a message from Lake Blue.

"Hey! How come I don't have a phone," asked Herbert.

"Because you are in Rookie's body."

"Well, why doesn't Rookie have a spy phone," he questioned.

"Because we don't trust him with one. Is that your final question," asked Jet Pack Guy.

"Um… let me think… no."

"No?"

"I mean… yes. That is my final question."

Gary tried calling the agents, but apparently there is no signal from the very deep hole they are in.

"Agents… and Herbert. There-," Gary began to say.

"Click Clack Click," interrupted Klutzy. (Translation: And Klutzy)

"Fine. And Klutzy. There is a problem. We cannot reach the agents from this hole."

"So… how is that a problem," asked Herbert. (I thought you said that you had no more questions.)

"Let me put this in a language only you can understand," said Jet Pack Guy. "This means that you are stuck in a hole with 'loud, annoying' penguins and surrounded by garbage!" (That's not a language that only Herbert can understand. Everyone can understand that)

"Oh No! This must be my worst nightmare."

"Clickety Click Clack Ka Click?" (Translation: I thought your worst nightmare was being in Rookie's body. Isn't it?)

"That's right," said Herbert as he looked down. "Oh No! I'm in Rookie's body." (You were in there for a long time.)

"Someone please rescue us, mainly me," shouted Herbert.

* * *

**Let's go to Rookie's side of the story…**

Rookie sat on the floor fiddling with some sticks he found while the other agents are standing there desperately waiting for the others to come.

"Are they here yet," groaned Jessie.

"Wait! Do you think something could've happened to them," asked Lake Blue.

"I don't know. Since we've been standing here for like an hour, and it is not a long walk from the cove, maybe they just took a peaceful walk," Mewcat said sarcastically.

"Maybe we should go look for them," said Lake Blue.

"Okay! Let's go," Jessie immediately said.

"Wait! We can't leave Rookie here."

"Or can we?"

"No we can't," said Lake Blue.

"Aww… why?"

"Because we have to keep an eye on him. Let's just take him with us."

The agents turned around and they found out that…

Rookie isn't there.

* * *

**Hmm... I don't remember why I called this chapter Not Again...  
Oh Well... the agents lost Rookie and Herbert and the other agents and Klutzy are still stuck in the hole...  
What can they do in this predicament?**


	8. Stuck in a Hole

**Hi Everyone! How is your summer going? Mine... well, unless you count going to school is a great way to spend your summer... At least that is better than staying at home on the computer and television all day, even though it is so hot that i refuse to go out, which i have to.**

**Anyway, back to my story. Previously, Herbert, Klutzy, Jet Pack Guy, Gary, and Dot are still stuck in the hole that Herbert made to store all his garbage. Meanwhile, Lake Blue, Jessie, and Mewcat apparently lost Rookie.**

**Reminder: Jet Pack Guy is in Gary's body  
Gary is in Dot's body  
Dot is in JPG's body  
Herbert is in Rookie's  
Rookie is in Herbert's  
and  
Klutzy is in Klutzy's **

**So let's move on with the story**

* * *

"Lake Blue! Why did you lose Rookie," asked Jessie.

"I thought Mewcat was watching him," she responded.

"I thought Jessie was keeping an eye on him," Mewcat said.

"Now we have to find Rookie," said Lake Blue.

"But what about the others," asked Mewcat.

"What others?"

"Jet Pack Guy, Dot, Gary and Klutzy," said Lake Blue.

"What about Herbert?" (No one cares about the polar bear terrorizing Club penguin)

"What about him," asked Mewcat.

"Don't we have to help him too since he is with them and it is apparently taking them forever to get here, meaning they are all in trouble."

Mewcat and Lake Blue looked at each other and both said in sync, "Nah"

"But he is in Rookie's body."

"Oh yeah that's right." (No duh. That's why Rookie is in Herbert's body)

"So let's rescue them," Jessie said walking away.

"Wait! Let's check if they are even in trouble. They could just be taking a leisurely walk through club penguin," said Mewcat. (Or just a very, very long walk)

Lake Blue took out her spy phone since Mewcat's phone has apparently been eaten by someone.

All of a sudden, someone grabbed the phone from her. When they turned around, they couldn't believe who it was.

* * *

**Who was it? I don't know… Let's see the agents "leisurely walk back to the wilderness"**

"Herbert," shouted Jet Pack Guy.

"What," screamed Herbert.

"What," asked Jet Pack Guy.

"What," asked Herbert. (Are they confused or something?)

"Can you guys stop screaming," shouted Dot who was irritated.

"What," shouted Herbert. "I can't hear you since someone broke my ear drums."

"Well," said Jet Pack Guy. "I can't hear Dot since someone screamed in my ear!" (They apparently do not get along well)

"Stop Screaming," shouted Dot.

"What," they both shouted together. (Wow! They are in sync *rim shot* Inside Joke)

Dot sighed knowing that she would not be able to stop them from screaming. On the bright side, someone is bound to hear them. (That's the only positive thing about them screaming)

All of a sudden, they heard a loud yelp.

"What was that," asked Gary.

"Klutzy," shouted Herbert while holding his throbbing flipper. (Reminder: Herbert is in Rookie's body)

"Click clack Ka click Clickety?" (Translation: What did I do?)

"You pinched my paw," he said while sucking on the flipper.

"Clickety, Clack Click Clack." (Translation: Herbert, you don't have paws)

"Of course I do. After all I am a polar-," he said while he looked down. (You already forgot?)

"I'm not a polar bear! Oh yeah, that's right...but why did you pinch me!"

"Click Clack Clickety Ka click." (Translation: Since you were shouting so loud.)

"But why didn't you pinch Jet Pack Guy"

"Click Clickety Click?" (Translation: Who's Jet Pack Guy?)

Jet Pack Guy looked at Klutzy angrily. (Klutzy and Herbert both have short-term memory?)

"Hmm… maybe the penguin over here," he shouted.

"Click. Clack Click Clickety." (Translation: No. That is the smart one)

"Thank you Klutzy. Finally someone appreciates my genius."

"Click Clickety clack" (Translation: You're welcome Gary) (Wait what? Oh… Klutzy is just confused.)

"But I thought I was the genius."

"Too bad Herbert," Dot said.

Herbert sat in the corner sulking, while Klutzy was trying to make sense of this whole problem.

* * *

**Let's see who grabbed the phone…**

Someone grabbed the phone and when they turned around, they saw Rookie swallowing Lake Blue's spy phone.

"Rookie!"

"At least that's one problem solved," said Jessie

"What," he said after swallowing the phone.

"How dare you swallow my phone! Do I have to give you a lecture on items that you should not consume," Lake Blue yelled.

"No," said Rookie worried.

"But you already ate two phones and we only have one left."

"So no lecture," hoped Rookie.

"You know Rookie," she began. "That is not good healthy for you. There's tungsten, metals, plastics, probably some radioactive stuff, and glass! You can't digest that!" (This was based on the conversation that Lake Blue and I had after reading the previous chapter)

All of a sudden, Rookie burst out crying.

"What's wrong," asked Mewcat.

"I don't want to die," he tried to say between the sniffles.

"On the bright side, it's Herbert's body," Jessie chimed in.

Rookie stopped crying, since no one really cared about Herbert. (Poor Herbert. No one cares about you)

"Okay," shouted Mewcat. "Now we found him, let's go rescue the others."

"Okay…"

The agents and Rookie walked from the wilderness all the way to the Ski Village and then to the Town and then the Plaza until they finally reached the cove.

"Hey guys," asked Jessie confused.

"What?"

"Was there always a hole in the Cove," she said while pointing the hole.

"Yes," said Lake Blue. "You mean the one to the secret lake?"

"No I mean the second hole"

"What second hole," asked Mewcat.

"Look."

They turned and saw a hole and when they looked down they found Gary, Jet Pack Guy, Dot and Klutzy.

* * *

**Let's see the other side of the hole… **

"Hey!"

"What was that," asked Herbert.

"Up here!"

"Am I dead," asked Herbert.

"No you aren't," said Jet Pack Guy. "It's just the others"

"OH… Rescue me!"

"Did you agents bring a rope," asked Gary.

Mewcat looked at Jessie who looked at Lake Blue who is not going to look at Rookie since he never comes prepared. (So the others are more prepared than him)

"No…"

"What about a ladder," asked Dot.

"No…"

"Okay, okay… did you bring anything that can help us, not Herbert, us, meaning me, Gary and Dot and Klutzy out of this hole," asked Jet Pack Guy. (You forgot Herbert)

"No…"

"Click Clickety Ka Click Clack Click Click Clack?!" (Translation: You're horrible agents. How can you come to save us unprepared?!)

"Klutzy is right," shouted Herbert. "By the way, Jet Pack Guy, you forgot me." (Yeah! Why are these agents so unprepared?)

"No I didn't," JPG replied.

"Yes you did," argued Herbert.

"No I didn't," said JPG.

"Okay, we'll be leaving you here then," said Mewcat.

"WAIT," shouted Herbert. "SAVE ME." (*cough* So conceited. *cough*)

"Ahem"

Herbert turned to the sound.

"What about us," said Dot.

"And the others," he said.

"We'll make a plan," shouted Lake Blue.

* * *

**Let's hear the plan…**

"So," said Jessie. "What's the plan?"

"Easy, we'll get a rope." (Wow! That's the greatest plan in the world)

"Okay… Rookie, go get us a rope," said Jessie.

Once again, Rookie wasn't there. (Why get Rookie to get the rope? Get it yourself)

"Okay. Where did he go this time," said Lake Blue as she looked around.

All of a sudden, someone pushed the agents down the hole.

* * *

**Okay... who pushed the agents down the hole? I'm so far blaming anyone.  
Where did Rookie go again?  
The agents and Herbert's last hope is now down in the hole with them. **


	9. The Mysterious Noise

**Hey Everyone! Guess what? It's a new chapter!  
How have you all been doing? I've been doing great, excluding the war in my summer school. :)**

**So previously, Lake Blue, Jessie, and Mewcat and Rookie, went to rescue the agents and Herbert in the hole until someone pushed the agents in...**

**Reminder: JPG is in Gary's body  
Gary is in Dot's body  
Dot is in JPG's body  
Herbert is in Rookie's  
Rookie is in Herbert's  
and  
Klutzy is himself**

**Now... onward to the next chapter**

* * *

"Aaahhh"

_THUD_

"Hi guys," said Jet Pack Guy. "So nice of you to join us."

"Okay," said Lake Blue while she rubbed her head. "Who pushed us down?"

"Agents, where is Rookie," asked Gary.

"He must've done it," said Jessie.

"What led you to that," asked Mewcat.

"Mainly since he is the only one that is not in the hole right now," she yelled while pointing to Rookie.

"What kind of idiot would fall down a hole," asked Herbert

"Click Click Click Clack." (Translation: Watch your language)

"Hmm…. I don't know," the others responded.

Jessie turned to Herbert and said, "Welcome fellow idiot. You fell into this hole too."

"Why did you push us down Rookie," Lake Blue asked while ignoring the conversation.

"I… uh… um… uh…POTATOES," he answered. (That makes no sense at all)

"Rookie! Do I need to lecture you on saying random stuff?"

"Uh… um… watch your language?"

"What," the agents asked confused

Then all of a sudden, Rookie jumped into the hole.

* * *

He landed safely in the hole and smiled

"Hi everyone! Long time no see! Where have you all been?"

They all glared at Rookie.

"What?"

"ROOKIE!"

"What did I do now," asked Rookie.

"Now we can't get out of this hole!"

"Click Clickety KA Click" (Translation: How did you ever become an agent?!)

"I agree with Klutzy! How did you? Were you guys really that desperate for agents?"

"No we were not. We just wanted him to stop bugging us," said Jet Pack Guy.

"So you let him join?"

"Exactly!"

"Well, that isn't a good way to get rid of him."

"Who knows? He could be very useful sometimes."

"Yeah right? Now, get us out of this hole," Herbert screamed.

"You don't have to kill our eardrums to get out," shouted Jessie. (Why can't everyone just stop screaming?)

"Wait a minute," said Mewcat.

"What?"

"Did you make an important discovery," asked Gary. (Or a scientific discovery)

"No… you guys, could've teleported out of this hole the whole time," she screamed.

"Oh… See Herbert! This is the result of you complaining all the time. We forgot that we could've gotten out using our phones," shouted Jet Pack Guy as he took out his phone. (Or Gary's phone)

Suddenly, someone grabbed the phone out of his hand.

* * *

"Rookie. Give me back the phone," he said demandingly.

Rookie placed the phone into his mouth and once again swallowed another phone.

"C'mon. Another phone! Really Rookie," said Mewcat.

"Another phone," asked Jet Pack Guy. "So he already swallowed more than one phone!" (Yup! J)

"Don't worry Agent, we still have our phones," said Gary as he and Dot took out their phones.

"Hooray! We're saved," said Herbert.

Rookie grabbed their phones and swallowed it.

"Rookie! Why?"

"I'm hungry," he complained.

"No, NO! Why! I need to get out," said Herbert while he ran around.

"Click Click Click." (Translation: Calm yourself)

"Yeah Herbert."

"I got a plan," said Herbert.

"What," they shouted desperately. (Isn't there one more phone?)

"We could all stand on each-"

"Click Clickety Ka Click" (Translation: You do know that there is one more spy phone)

"Shut up Klutzy, I'm busy expressing my genius. As I was saying, then we-"

"Wait there is one more phone. Jessie, use your phone," Lake Blue said.

* * *

"No way! What if he eats it," she said pointing to Rookie.

"Don't worry, we'll hold him back," said Jet Pack Guy

"And I'll give him a lecture to bore him," said Herbert.

"Herbert, that is my job," said Lake Blue. "And lectures aren't boring."

Herbert began tuning her out since it was so boring listening to lectures about lectures. (Not that lectures are boring. They are informative, but sometimes too informative)

"Herbert, are you listening to me," she asked.

"What?"

Lake Blue sighed. "Why do you want to give him a lecture?"

"Because if he eats that last phone, I'll never get out of this hole."

"I," asked Mewcat.

"Fine! WE. Happy? Plus you were only in the hole for a couple of minutes."

"Fine! Jessie, take out your spy phone and teleport us out of here."

She looked around making sure Rookie wouldn't be able to get her phone. She took it out and then all of a sudden there was a loud rumble. The phone fell out of her flippers and Klutzy tried to make the grab. Klutzy missed and the phone shattered into pieces. (Why are these phones so fragile?! They are like Hankbert's IPod which had a cracked screen!)

* * *

"Okay what was that sound," asked Jet Pack Guy.

"Burp," burped Rookie.

"Rookie! Watch your manners," Lake Blue said.

"Sorry. It wasn't my fault I ate…" he began counting using his fingers. "100, 200 300,"

"Five. Five spy phones, Rookie," said Mewcat irritated since her spy phone was the first victim.

"WHAT! Five Phones are in my stomach," shouted Herbert.

"Click Clickety Ka Click" (Translation: So Herbert. You have a very big appetite.)

"But it's not me. It's that fool Rookie."

"Click Clickety Click Click Click?" (Translation: Would you like to go back into your body now?)

"No. Would you like to go back to your own body, if you eaten 5 phones? I don't think so," he retorted.

"WAIT," shouted Jet Pack Guy. "Did you guys bring a grabbling hook?"

"No," responded Lake Blue.

"What is with these agents being unprepared in these situations!?" (You're an agent too.)

"Click! Click Clickety Click Clack" (Translation: Yeah! Now we can't get out)

The agents and Herbert and Klutzy all sat down, knowing that it would be a while until they come up with a plan.

"Wait a minute," said Herbert.

"What?"

"If you're so smart," he said pointing at Dot. "Why can't you create a plan to get us out!?" (Reminder: Gary is in Dot's body)

"Well, if you claim you're smarter than Gary, why won't YOU create a plan to get us out," asked Jessie. (Herbert just got told)

"That's right," said Herbert while he tried to think of a plan.

"Guys." Said Rookie.

"Yes, Rookie?"

"What is going on?" (*face flipper*)

Jet Pack Guy sighed and then said, "How can you not know what is going on?"

"Let me check, if he's okay," said Mewcat. "Rookie, what's up?"

"Um… the sky."

"Okay… that's normal… for you. Um… Oh…. How many members are in the band 5ive?" (I think that's a real band. But I never heard of this band though. I just heard this question on an interview and thought it was funny.)

"Um… uh… Um… I got it!... no…" (Seriously! It takes you forever to figure that out!)

* * *

**5 hours later… (See what I did there?)**

The agents were busing fiddling around with the garbage they had around them, while Herbert is desperately trying to put the spy phone that broke back together.

"How did you guys get used to this horrible stench," asked Lake Blue.

"We didn't," responded Dot.

"Herbert! Why did you litter all over club penguin?!"

"I didn't litter! I simply deposited my garbage into a hole," he responded.

"Do I need lecture you on not littering since it is very bad for the environment?!"

"No."

"So you understand why it is bad?"

"Yes! I felt as if I already had this conversation!"

"Why can't we dig out," asked Herbert.

"Hmm… maybe because FLIPPERS CAN'T DIG," shouted Jet Pack Guy.

"Hey Rookie," shouted Mewcat. "Did you figure out the answer to my question?"

"Uh… umm… I got it!" (FINALLY!)

"What is it?"

"6 and a half."

"Okay guys, my conclusion is… Rookie doesn't know what is going on."

"How long have we been here," groaned Jessie.

"28 hrs 52 minutes and 25 seconds, but who's counting," Herbert chuckled nervously. (Apparently you are)

"Okay then…" began Dot. She began explaining the situation that they are in to Rookie when all of a sudden…

BEEP BEEP BEEP

* * *

**What is that noise?  
Herbert really wants to get out, but now they have no hope getting out because someone pushed the agents down the hole and decided to jump in...  
Oh well, that's the new chapter :)**


	10. That's So Not Panda

**What's up!? How have you been doing Sorry I haven't been updating recently and leaving you guys on a cliffhanger kind of, but i was busy.**

**Anyway, previously, all the agents and Herbert and Klutzy are stuck in the hole and they have no hope of escaping since Rookie ate all of their phones and one of them have shattered into pieces. From where we left off, the agents heard a mysterious beeping noise. **

***Reminder:*  
Jet Pack Guy is in Gary's body  
Dot is in Jet Pack Guy's body  
Gary is in Dot's body  
Herbert is in Rookie's body  
Rookie is in Herbert's  
Klutzy is in his own.  
And the other agents are in their own body. **

**Now to the story...**

* * *

"What's that noise," asked Jet Pack Guy.

"What noise?" (What other noise is there?)

BEEP BEEP BEEP…

"That noise."

They turned and they saw Rookie saying, "Beep beep beep."

"Rookie!"

"What did I do now? It's not a crime to make random noises!"

* * *

"Wait a minute," Lake Blue suddenly said.

"What," the agents abruptly said.

"WHAT," shouted Herbert. "I desperately need to know since I want to escape this hole so bad!"

"You made this hole, Herbert," said Jessie.

"So, it's my art. There's no rule in club penguin saying that I can't dig a hole and dump all my garbage in there."

"Click?" (Translation: Art?)

"Yes Klutzy. ART. It is my creation of a beautiful stench," Herbert said proudly as he sniffed the garbage. (You're proud of being surrounded by garbage?)

"Clickety Click? Click Clack Click Click Clickety. Click Click Click." (Translation: Beautiful stench? This isn't beautiful. If it is, then you have a horrible taste in art or you just don't understand the definition of art.)

"Blech! This smells horrible. Klutzy! Why did you do this?"

"Wait," intruded Jessie. "Did you eat the garbage? If you didn't, why would you said blech?

"Click Clickety Click Clack. Click Click," Klutzy clicked ignoring Jessie (Translation: I didn't do this! You did!")

"Well, who cares if I did," he said answering Jessie's question. (So you are the garbage?)

"Click Click Click" (Translation: Answer me!)

"Shut up Klutzy. No one cares."

"Watch your language Herbert," replied Lake Blue.

"Oh yeah. You watch YOUR language."

"Stop fighting," Dot finally said.

"What were you saying agent?"

* * *

"Oh I said that I had a snow shovel."

"YOU DO," exclaimed Herbert. "Where is it?" (Calm yourself Herbert)

"Herbert, next time pay attention to what I say. I said that I HAD a snow shovel."

"So, where is it," asked Gary.

Herbert looked over at Rookie and asked, "Did you eat it?"

"What? Eat a snow shovel? What kind of person would do that? OH hi Gary," Rookie said while waving to Gary. (Did Rookie forget that Gary was here?)

"Rookie," Gary said calmly. "I'm over here!"

"No that's Dot. This is Gary," he said pointing at the blue penguin with a lab coat. "How are you talking without moving your mouth?"

"Boo," said Jet Pack Guy. (Reminder: Jet Pack Guy is in Gary's body)

Rookie screamed and then said, "I'm confused."

"No kidding," muttered Mewcat.

"Okay Rookie," said Dot. "What do you know that is happening?"

"Umm… uh…erm…"

"Okay, he knows nothing."

* * *

"He'll figure it out later," Herbert interrupted, trying to change the subject. "Now… weren't we talking about a snow shovel?"

"Oh yeah we were," said Jet Pack Guy.

"So, Lake Blue where is your shovel," asked Mewcat.

"As I said before I said I HAD my shovel."

"Where was the last time you saw it," asked Jessie.

"Hm… I don't remember."

"What is with these agents not remembering stuff," shouted Herbert.

"Click. Clickety Click Clack Click Click" (Translation: So, you forget stuff too.)

"Oh yeah, but I'm the one that wants to get out of this hole NOW. Everyone else is just apparently enjoying their time here?" (Enjoying their time in a hole full of garbage?)

"Of course Herbert," said Jessie sarcastically. "We would totally enjoy being in this hole surrounded by smelly garbage. NEWSFLASH! We aren't enjoying out time."

"Oh, I thought you were since you're not trying to get out like me," shouted Herbert.

* * *

"Herbert," asked Lake Blue. "Why do you really want to get out of this hole?"

"Two reasons. I want to get out of this hole for the same reason you have to get out of this hole." (What's the second reason?)

"Which is-"

"WAIT A MINUTE," shouted Herbert.

"WHAT!"

"Herbert," said Lake Blue sternly. "You need to learn to keep your voice low. Did you ever learn how to use your indoor voice?"

"Indoor voice," asked Rookie. "So there is a voice in a door?"

"No Rookie. An indoor voice is-" (What is with these people interrupting others?)

"So there is a voice in here," Rookie said excitingly while pointing towards a broken door.

"Hello," he said knocking on the door. "Can someone help us out?"

"AS I was saying," Herbert said.

"Doesn't that Jet Pack Guy have a Jet Pack hence the name JET PACK Guy."

"That's right," said Jet Pack Guy. "See, Herbert. This is what happens when you complain. We forget that we had something to use to escape." (Such a nice excuse)

"Use it, use it," shouted Herbert.

"Well Herbert. I don't have my Jet Pack since I'm not in MY BODY"

"Oh. Dot, use the Jet Pack."

Dot flipped the switch on the Jet Pack, but nothing happened. She flipped it a second time, nothing happened again. When she flipped the switch again… nothing happened.

"Why won't it work," said Herbert, while he kept flipping the switch up and down hoping the jet pack would work.

"It's okay guys," said Jet Pack Guy. "I just forgot to refill it so there is no fuel in here."

"That's so not panda," said Rookie. (What?)

"What was that," asked Jessie

"What was what," Rookie asked.

"Well there's got to be fuel here," Herbert said anxiously.

"Herbert, why are you so anxious to get out," asked Lake Blue.

"Oh, I'm just claustrophobic," lied Herbert. (I don't know if he really is or not.)

"Click Clickety Ka Click. Click Click Click Clickety Clack" (Translation: You're not claustrophobic! Why won't you just tell the truth about the thing?)

"What thing," Lake Blue asked curiously.

* * *

"You understand him," asked Rookie astonished.

"We all do since-," began Jessie before being interrupted by Rookie.

"Hello, Klutzy," he said slowly. "Do you understand me?"

"Click" (Translation: Yes)

"Ahh! It talks!"

"Rookie," shouted Jessie. "We can understand him since Gary has a machine that translate everything for us!"

"Oh… Ahhh! It still talks," he said freaked out. "That's albino panda!"

"Okay," Mewcat said while looking at Rookie strangely. (It's not if he isn't strange enough)

"How can that crab talk," Rookie asked worrying.

"Are you serious," asked Jessie.

"No, I'm Rookie," he said smiling.

* * *

"Okay, what thing are you talking about, Herbert," asked Lake Blue.

"What?! I wasn't talking about anything," Herbert lied.

"Click Clickety Click Ka Cla-" (Translation: Yeah, you were talking about tha-)

"Shush Klutzy. I don't know what you are talking about," said Herbert.

"Herbert," Lake Blue said sternly.

"Tell us," Jet Pack guy screamed.

"Okay, okay okay! I will. Sheesh. Don't get your panties in a twist."

"Okay tell us," said Mewcat.

"I may have accidently, when we left my base, activated a device, accidently, that might end up destroying club penguin," Herbert said nervously.

"WHAT!"

"It was an accident. It's not my fault," Herbert said.

"Yeah it is. You said you activated it," said Dot.

"Accidently," responded Herbert.

"Who cares if you accidently activated it?! You still activated it," shouted Jessie.

"We really need to get out," said Mewcat.

"No. We should just hang out here and take our time while club penguin is on the verge of being DESTROYED," Jessie said sarcastically.

* * *

"Hey look! A snow shovel," exclaimed Herbert. (Starting from this, is a contribution from Lake Blue)

"Hey! That's mine," shouted Lake Blue

"Too bad. Finders Keepers," Herbert said smirking.

"Herbert dig us out with my snow shovel," said Lake Blue

"Why? I don't want to! Plus, it's your snow shovel, so you should do it," complained Herbert.

"You found it. And you said, 'Finders Keepers', so technically it's yours. So you have to do it."

Herbert stood for a while to come up with a comeback when he finally thought of something.

"But I'm not Herbert! I'm Rookie. And since you ordered Herbert, I don't have to do it."

You're Herbert in Rookie's body. So you still have to do it. Unless you want a lecture..." (And that was it of Lake Blue's contribution)

* * *

"But you never said specifically Herbert or Herbert's body, so therefore, your argument is invalid."

"It isn't invalid. Bu-"

"As much as I want to continue to listen to this argument, we really need to get out like NOW," said Jet Pack Guy.

"Okay, what are our options," asked Mewcat.

"We can't fly out since we ran out of fuel," said Jet Pack Guy

"We can't climb out since it is too slippery and steep and we don't have climbing gear," contributed Dot

"We can't eat since we don't have pineapples," said Rookie.

"Rookie! Stop being hungry!"

"You can't stop me being hungry! It's like asking Herbert to stop being weird," he retorted.

"Yeah," said Herbert, backing up Rookie. "HEY! I'm not weird"(Wow! That's something you don't see every day. Rookie and Herbert working together.)

"Anyway," said Dot.

"Wait," said Jessie. "Can't Rookie dig us out since polar bears can dig through snow?"

"Oh yeah," said the agents while they glared at Herbert.

"What did I do?"

"You didn't tell us that you can dig us out!"

"I can't, but that fool can," he said while pointing to Rookie.

"Rookie," said Gary.

"Yeah?"

"Dig us out," Jet Pack Guy said.

"Yes sir," saluted Rookie as he turned around to face a wall.

"I can't believe it," said Herbert. "We're really going to escape this hole!"

"Uhh…"

"What now," groaned Herbert.

"How do I dig," asked Rookie. (*face flippers*)

"Click Clickety Clack." (Translation: We have no hope to getting out of this hole)

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Rookie, are you making that noise again," asked Jessie.

"No. If I made it once, why would I do it again? It makes no sense! And it's totally not panda!"

"Then what's that noise," asked Lake Blue

"Did you take your bomb with you Herbert," shouted Jet Pack Guy.

"Of course not, what kind of guy carries a bomb around in their pocket?" (You don't have pockets)

"Yeah that's albino panda wearing a turtleneck," shouted Rookie

"So what is that noise?"

BEEP BEEP BEEP

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun...  
The mysterious noise returns.  
But what is the mysterious noise? That's the question.  
Now the agents have no way of escaping.  
What's with Rookie and pandas?**


	11. The Mystery is Revealed

**Hi People. That's right a new chapter. Oh BTW, the panda statements that Rookie made are from Austin and Ally. They just apparently fit this situation...**

**So Previously, in the story, the noise returns and they are still struggling on finding a way to escape. **

***Reminder*  
Jet Pack Guy is in Gary's body  
Gary is in Dot's body  
Dot is in Jet Pack Guy's body  
Rookie is in Herbert's body  
Herbert is in Rookie's body  
and everyone else including Klutzy is in their own body.**

**Now Back to the story. **

* * *

"What's that noise," shouted Herbert, sounding slightly irritated. (What do you think?)

"Rookie," sighed Jessie. "Are you sure you're not making it?"

"As I said before, that would be totally not panda," responded Rookie. "So, No" (I'm going to keep making panda related stuff for Rookie J)

"What is with you and pandas," asked Mewcat.

"Maybe it's because pandas are bears," Gary stated calmly.

"How can you be calm," shouted Herbert. (Exactly!)

"Click Clickety Clack Click" (Translation: We still have the snow shovel)

"Shut up Klutzy! I'm trying to think!"

"Watch your language, Herbert," shouted Lake Blue.

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"What is that horrible noise?!" (Maybe it's you Herbert)

"Herbert," said Lake BLe. "We have a snow shovel."

"Yeah Herbert. Thinking is so panda," said Rookie. (But you don't think)

"Rookie! What is with the panda statements," asked Jet Pack Guy.

"I'm a panda," responded Rookie. (*sigh* That poor penguin doesn't even know what animal's body he's in)

"No you're not! You're in MY body and I'm a POLAR BEAR," shouted Herbert, slightly annoyed.

"Well someone lost their temper," muttered Jessie.

"And someone has anger issues," Mewcat said softly. (Like Jonabert J)

"Herbert, do we need to talk about your anger issues," asked Lake Blue.

"No, you don't need to. I'm fine," pleaded Herbert

"Click Click Click," Klutzy clicked softly. (Translation: But you should)

"What Klutzy? Did you say something?"

"Click" (Translation: Nothing!)

"Yeah I thought so."

"But you really need to control your tem-," said Lake Blue before being rudely interrupted. (Don't you hate it when that really happens in real life?!)

* * *

"We got to escape this hole," Herbert shouted while banging on the wall.

"We will, after we find a way to do that," said Mewcat.

"You do know that we ha-," Dot began.

"Oh No! The walls are closing in," said Herbert while grabbing onto the walls.

"Herbert," said Gary.

"Ahh! I'm running out of air," he said panicking. (You're in a hole. Not in a closed off room without windows)

"Herbert," said Lake Blue.

"I'm going to die in here!"

"Over dramatic much," asked Jessie.

"Well, excuse me for caring about my well being. Apparently I don't see you trying to get out of here. So you don't care if you'll be destroyed in the bomb that would destroy club penguin," shouted Herbert

"You activated the bomb," retorted Jet Pack Guy.

"Accidently!"

"That's so not panda," said Rookie.

"Click Clickety," Klutzy clicked while jumping in the air. (Translation: Snow Shovel!)

"Shut up Klutzy!"

"Herbert! Watch your language. If you're so upset, there is no reason to take your anger out on others," said Lake Blue.

"Fine. As long as you don't give me a lecture, but it's significant for me to get out of this hole!"

"Using big words aren't we Herbert," said Jet Pack Guy,

"You," asked Dot.

"I mean, us."

* * *

Herbert began climbing the walls out of desperation to escape and eventually reached the top.

"You could've done that the whole time," shouted Jet Pack Guy.

"Maybe," said Herbert.

"Good! Now go get help," shouted Rookie.

"Nah. That's not important. I'm free to rule club penguin!"

"NO," shouted all the agents except Rookie and Klutzy.

"Why aren't you complaining Rookie? Herbert's going to rule the world," said Jet Pack Guy.

"He is? Then I only have two things to say: That's totally not panda and Moof!" (*face flipper*)

"Too bad! I'll take over club penguin! MWAHAHA…"

His cackle soon turned into a lot of coughing, but all of a sudden a branch from a nearby tree fell and smacked him on his head, causing him to fall back down into the hole.

"Oh come on! I have to climb back up again," he whined as he began to climb up again. (Well, Stop him!)

"If you leave us here, you'll never return to your body," shouted Gary.

"Who cares?!"

"I care," shouted Rookie. "I want my body back! It's so panda!"

* * *

**Five Minutes Later…**

"I've… finally… reached…the top… again," said Herbert while panting.

"Good! Now get us out," shouted Rookie

"No," said Herbert as he threw a pebble down at him.

"You missed Herbert!"

"Click Clickety Clack Click!" (Translation: Rescue Me!)

"Nah, I could do better without you" (You say that to the crab who rescued you from drowning?)

"Click Clickety," Klutzy clicked sulking (Translation: You betrayed me!?)

"Now I can rule the world," said Herbert. (Well, primarily Club Penguin)

All of a sudden another branch from a nearby random tree falls in Herbert's direction. Herbert steps aside and the branch falls in the hole hitting Rookie in the head.

"Ouch! That's not panda"

"Ha! Take that branch! I rule you," shouted Herbert. (You can't rule trees)

All of a sudden a puffle fell off a nearby tree and hit Herbert in the head causing both Herbert and the puffle to fall into the hole. (Poor Puffle!)

* * *

"Aww…I'm back… in the hole," groaned Herbert.

"Hey! It's Flit," said Mewcat. "You know what that means?!"

"Puffles are falling from the sky," Rookie shouted. "That would be totally albino panda wearing a turtleneck!"

"Rookie! Stop with the panda statements," Jet Pack Guy shouted, looking very irritated.

"Too bad!"

"Hey! Maybe you could lecture him about it," Jet Pack Guy asked Lake Blue.

"Let's try," Rookie…," Lake Blue began.

"Fine, I'll stop."

"Hello? We have important matters to talk about," said Herbert.

"You mean the bomb that you activated that would destroy club penguin any in any minute," asked Mewcat.

"No! I need to escape! Plus, I did that accidently," said Herbert. (How can you do that by accident?)

"If you want to get out, climb out. You did it twice already," said Jessie.

"AGAIN! You know how much work is that! Plus it's too far," moaned Herbert.

"Hey People," shouted Mewcat. "I was saying something earlier."

"What is it!? Does it involve me escaping," asked Herbert, anxiously.

"Click Clickety Ka Clack" (Translation: You'll never know until you actually LISTEN)

"I was saying that since Flit was the one that cause Herbert to fall back in and if-"

"Oh, so FLIT made me fall after I climbed the hole twice," shouted Herbert as he glared at Flit.

As I was saying," continued Mewcat. "Since Flit is here-"

"PH must be near," interrupted Jessie.

"I was about to say that," whined Mewcat

"Hey Flit! Is PH near," asked Dot.

Flit ignored her and flew out of the hole. (Such a nice puffle)

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Now how do we get out of here," shouted Herbert.

"Click Click Clickety Ka Click" (Translation: Shut up We're trying to think!)

"Klutzy," Herbert gasped. "Watch your language."

"Herbert! That's my line," growled Lake Blue.

"Watch your attitude," retorted Herbert.

"Stop taking my lines," shouted Lake Blue

"But that's totally panda," Herbert responded.

"Hey that's my line," shouted Rookie.

"Oh No! I've been around you too long and now I'm becoming you guys!"

"Click Clickety Ka Click" (Translation: It doesn't concern me unless you start clicking)

"It's not like you'll start rambling pi all of a sudden," said Jet Pack Guy.

"Yeah, that would be disaste-3.14159265259793238…Oh No," shouted Herbert (I wrote this part during math class out of boredom. You don't know how boring it gets in there. We were talking about pi)

"What's wrong Herbert? Becoming more like Gary," teased Jessie.

"I don't want to be like Gary. He's weird," said Herbert.

"Hey! I'm not weird. It's actually good to be like me. I'm one of the smartest penguins," Gary proudly said. (Don't be conceited Gary)

"Who's the smartest," asked Jessie.

"I don't know," said Gary. (Gary doesn't know something *gasp*)

"I have to get out," shouted Herbert.

"Herbert, let us think, but you need to be quiet," said Lake Blue.

"Yeah! Shut your face," said Jessie.

Herbert stood in silence, mainly since he desperately wanted to escape.

"Okay agents," said Dot. "Let's put on our thinking caps."

* * *

The agents all began to think on how to escape while Rookie was trying to build a thinking cap. (Hello? Did you forget about the snow shovel?)

"Clickety Clack Clack," (Translation: We have a snow shovel) [Thank You Klutzy]

"Thanks Klutzy," Herbert said. "You made me lose my train of thought!"

"You can think," asked Jessie astonished.

"Of course I can. After all I was the one who made the five of us switch bodies." (Meaning Jet Pack Guy, Dot, Gary, Rookie and himself)

"And look how much trouble that cause," said Jet Pack Guy.

"Plus, it was my machine that you used," said Gary.

"Yeah! That's totally not panda," said Rookie

"Lake Blue glared at Rookie and said," Rookie, what did I tell you about making panda statements?" (Actually, nothing)

"Um…erm… Moof?"

"Who cares about the details? But, anyway, I was the one who created this hole," Herbert stated.

"Which we're stuck in," clarified Mewcat.

"But, I cause Operation Blackout," he said proudly.

"Which destroyed the EPF and brought chaos to club penguin and also for the fact you didn't succeed in it," said Jessie.

"But-"

"Herbert," said Lake Blue. "You can think, but you just always fail because in all of your plans, we just outsmart you."

"But what about th-"

"Click Clack Click" (Translation: Snow Shovel!)

"Klutzy be qui-"

"Wait what did you say Klutzy," asked Gary.

"Click CLickety Click Ka Click Click Clack Click" (Translation: Finally someone wants to know what I say. I said that we had a snow shovel)

"Stop interrupting me, pen-" (They keep interrupting Herbert. It's not like he has something important to say.)

* * *

"Let's use the snow shovel," said Rookie.

"That's the smartest thing you said all day, Rookie," commented Jessie.

"Now where is the snow shovel," asked Dot.

They all looked for the snow shovel, but they couldn't find it.

"Rookie," shouted Herbert. "Did you eat the snow shovel?"

"That is like totally not panda," responded Rookie.

"Rookie," shouted Jet Pack Guy. "You said no more panda statements!"

"Oops… sorry," Rookie said covering his beak.

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"What is that noise," Jet Pack Guy shouted frustrated.

"Oh," said Herbert nervously.

"Herbert," asked Lake Blue. "What are you hiding?"

"No, nothing at all," he continued.

"Click Clickety Clack Click. Clickety Clack Ka Clickety Clack?" (Translation: Yeah what are you hiding? Is it that thing involving the hole and dirt?)

"What hole and dirt," asked Rookie. (Wait! There's no dirt in club penguin!)

"Herbert? What is it?"

"Fine," he said throwing his flippers in the air. "I was planning to cover this hole up!?"

"And that concerns us how?"

"I paid some penguins to do it and I told them to do it today?"

"And…"

"That noise is a truck backing up to fill the hole up with dirt."

"WHAT! We're going to be buried alive".

* * *

**See Herbert! This is all your fault!  
Oh No! The penguins are going to be buried alive!  
Where is the snow shovel?**

**Oh yeah i forgot... i have a new poll. Feel Free to participate. (You don't have to)  
**


	12. Freedumb

**Hey Everyone! Sorry i haven't been updating recently since I was busy during the summer and school started again. It was so nice when school started since i was really bored out of my mind at home and at school i have all my friends. I also had no inspiration so i couldn't really write good chapters. But anyway I'm back.**

**To recap: Rookie, Herbert, Dot, Gary JPG, Klutzy, Lake Blue, Mewcat, and Jessie are still stuck in the hole and in the last chapter it has been revealed what the mysterious noise was, which was a truck backing up to fill the hole they were stuck in up with dirt. **

***Reminder*  
Jet Pack Guy is in Gary's body  
Gary is in Dot's body  
Dot is in Jet Pack Guy's body  
Rookie is in Herbert's body  
Herbert is in Rookie's body  
and everyone else including Klutzy is in their own body.**

* * *

"This is totally not happening," said Herbert. "We cannot be buried alive."

"What does that mean," asked Rookie. (What do you think being buried alive means?)

"Rookie," sighed the agents.

"We are going to be buried in here forever if we don't escape now! Plus, Herbert, this is totally your fault," said Jet Pack Guy

"So… No food?"

"Yes," sighed Gary. "We will have no food."

Rookie stood there with a shocked look in his face.

"Hello," asked Jessie while waving her flipper in his face, snapping him bach to reality.

"We have to get out," shouted Rookie.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," said Jessie.

"That's my new name! Captain Obvious," Rookie exclaimed.

The agents signed while Dot said, "We need a plan now."

In a moment of silence the agents heard some shuffling and whispering from a corner in the hole. (Can there even be a corner?)

They turned around and saw Herbert talking to Klutzy.

'Click Clickety Ka click," Klutzy clicker softly.

"Hey, Herbert," shouted Mewcat. "You have a plan?"

Herbert abruptly stood up and said," Oh Nope. I wasn't talking about a plan that might help us get out."

"Okay," said Rookie. (*faceflipper*)

"Click Clickety KA clack. Click Clack Click Clack!" (Translation: We still have a problem! There is a bomb that will go off and destroy club penguin and we're going to be buried alive!)

"Klutzy's right," said Lake Blue. "Buy where's my snow shovel! I payed 200 coins for that!" (That line was borrowed from her review)

Then, the agents heard a shuffling from a corner

"What's that noise," asked Jet Pack Guy.

"It's too dark," said Dot glaring at the corner. "Hey Gary, do you have an invention to make it brighter?"

"I do, but it's in my pocket," Gary responded as he looked at JPG's pocket.

"Oh," he shouted while shoving his flipper in his pocket. (*Reminder* Jet Pack Guy is in Gary's body)

"Presenting," exclaimed Gary as JPG took out the invention. "The Light-Up-A-Room 3000" (I just gave it a random name)

"Gary," said Jessie. "That's just a flashlight"

"Okay. Let's see what's in that corner," said Jet Pack Guy abruptly.

Dot shined the light In the direction of the dark corner and they found… Herbert digging a hole out with Lake Blue's snow shovel!

"So that's where my snow shovel went," said Lake Blue

"Herbert, what are you doing," asked Jessie.

Herbert hid the snow shovel behind his back and said, "Oh. Nothing. Nothing at all."

"Herbert, we know you're digging a hole with MY Snow shovel," said Lake Blue.

"Well, where's your proof," he retorted.

"There is a snow shovel behind you," said Mewcat.

"Well, it's not my fault that you don't want to escape while club penguin is going to be destroyed," said Herbert.

"Yeah! Because of a bomb that you activated," said Jessie.

"It was an accident," shouted Herbert

"When did you begin to care about this place since you attempted to destroy it, multiple of times," asked Jet Pack Guy.

"I don't, but since I already have a plan to escape while you penguins don't have one, that proves I'm smarter!"

"Herbert… you're a penguin," said Lake Blue. "Remember, you're in Rookie's body"

"Click click Clack Clickety Clack Clack!" (Translation: Thank you Captain Obvious!)

"At least let us help, since you can't do this all by yourself," said Dot.

"Fine! Plus, I hit a rock. Help me get this rock out!"

They reluctantly helped Herbert when Gary suddenly had an idea. He gathered the agents while Herbert continued digging.

"We can stack up the rocks to climb out!"

"Yeah, but don't we need more rocks," asked Dot.

As if right on cue, Herbert shouted, "I need more help. There are a lot of rocks here!"

"Let's go," groaned Mewcat.

* * *

**10 minutes later…**

Soon there was a huge pile of rocks across from the corner where Herbert was digging.

"Hey! Let's climb up so we can finally get out!"

'The agents helped each other to the top of the rocks to until every single one of them, except Herbert, was out of the hole.

"I missed you so much ground," said Jet Pack Guy as he kissed the ground.

"But Jet Pack Guy," said Gary. "We were underground."

Jet Pack Guy stood up from the ground and glared at Gary.

"You know what I mean," he said.

"I don't," said Rookie raising his hand. (I mean flipper. No I mean paw)

"So… what do we do now," Dot said, while the others awkwardly stood there. (What do you think you should do? You need to switch back?)

* * *

**5 minutes later…**

All of a sudden the agents heard a noise.

"I… finally… escaped," Herbert said as he walked towards the hole. "And you pesky age- Hey! Where did you go?" (Where did the truck go?)

"Ahem," said Jet Pack Guy. "We're right here?"

'But… how… did…," Herbert asked confused.

"We made a stair of rocks and climbed up," said Lake Blue.

"Yeah Herbert. Maybe next time you shouldn't underestimate us," teased Jessie.

"Click! Clickety Clack Click Ka Click" (Translation: Yeah! You left me in that hole!)

"Yeah yeah! Now let's switch back to our bodies," shouted Herbert as he ran back to his hideout.

The agents immediately followed him until Mewcat shouted, "Wait a minute!"

The agents stopped along with Klutzy while Herbert kept running. "

"What?!"

"We could just teleport there," she said.

"We could if someone hasn't eaten all the phones," said Jessie while she glared at Rookie.

"Guys," groaned Rookie.

"Yes?"

"I'm not feeling so go-," Rookie said before throwing up all the spy phones he had.

"Now we have our phones back," exclaimed Dot.

"Yeah, but they are all covered with Rookie/Herbert puke," said Jet Pack Guy looking disgusted.

"Oh well, better than nothing," said Lake Blue as he teleported to Herbert's base.

* * *

**-To Herbert's base- (See what I did there?)**

Herbert went finally reached the base and surprisingly saw the agents there before him.

"How…you… get… here," he asked before passing out on the floor.

"Um…" Rookie said while poking him.

Then the agents heard Klutzy scuttling towards the kitchen and coming out with a glass of water. He walked over to Herbert and dumped the glass of water on Herbert's face waking him up as a result.

"Aww," groaned Jessie. "Why did you have to do that Klutzy!? It was so peaceful."

Klutzy ignored Jessie and scuttled back to the kitchen.

"I'm okay," said Herbert. "If anyone was concerned."

"Don't worry," said Mewcat. "None of us were."

"Come on then. Let's switch back," said Herbert.

"Okay, but where did you put the machine," asked Dot.

The agents looked for the machine and all of a sudden they heard a loud crunching sound. They turned around and saw Rookie stepping on the machine.

"Noo," shouted Herbert bending down to the machine and trying to put it together.

"Rookie why!?"

"It was an accident. I didn't see it there," said Rookie.

"What are we going to do now," asked Jet Pack Guy.

* * *

**Rookie! Why did you break it?!  
Don't you understand why this chapter is called Freedumb instead of Freedom?  
So that's the end i guess.  
So this is Jessie9095 signing off until next time**


	13. What Happened Now?

**Hi! What's up!? Sorry I haven't updated for a while, but here's a new chapter :)**

**To recap: The agents and Herbert... and Klutzy had finally escaped the whole which they had been in for like ages. They reported back to Herbert's base so they can finally switch back, but Rookie stepped on the machine, destroying it.**

***Reminder*  
Jet Pack Guy is in Gary's body  
Gary is in Dot's body  
Dot is in Jet Pack Guy's body  
Rookie is in Herbert's body  
Herbert is in Rookie's body  
and everyone else including Klutzy is in their own body.**

* * *

"What are we going to do now," asked Jet Pack Guy.

All of a sudden, Herbert began to hyperventilate.

"Oh my gosh! I'm going…to be stuck…in this body… FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE," he shouted, panicking.

"Herbert! Be quiet," shouted Lake Blue.

"Yeah! Some people might have sensitive ears," said Jessie

"Hey Gary, asked Dot.

"Yes Agent D," responded Dot.

"Can't you just rebuild the machine?"

"Yeah," said Herbert, dropping to the floor. "But it's all in pieces!"

"I don't think we would be able to fix the machine," said Gary.

"Or can we," asked Rookie. "Dun dun dun!" (I do that a lot)

The agents and Klutzy glared at Rookie while Herbert was busy panicking.

"Click? Click Clickety Clack Clickety Click Clack Clack" (Translation: Why? Even thought it totally doesn't concern me at all.)

"Hey, don't be conceited," said Herbert. "Think about others for once"

"Says the guy who wants to take over club penguin," muttered Jessie.

"What?"

"What?"

"What?"

"Nevermind"

"All these pieces are rare. It might take years for us to build this again," responded Gary. (Then how did you get them)

Everyone stood there shocked, including Herbert, since they figured that they would never be able to solve this dilemma.

* * *

**One awkward silence later…**

"So," interrupted Rookie. "How's life?"

"Well if you really want to know," began Herbert

"No! Don't start on your life story," shouted Jessie.

"Be quiet! I'm busy telling this penguin an educational story!"

"Educational," asked Mewcat.

"Click?" (Translation: Penguin?)

"So life is pretty good other than the fact that I'm stuck in a PENGUIN's BODY," shouted Herbert.

"Calm yourself Herbert," said Jet Pack Guy.

"Yeah," said Lake Blue. "And watch your volume."

"Be quiet," responded Herbert.

"Watch your language," retorted Lake Blue.

"I remember when I was a penguin," sighed Rookie. "I remember it as if I was just a penguin yesterday."

"It was yesterday," the agents shouted.

"Technically, it was 1 day, 15 hours and 5 minutes, but who's counting, cause I'm not," chuckled Herbert, nervously.

"Click Clickety ka Click? Click Click Click" (Translation: Or Are you? Dun Dun Dun)

"Now what are we going to do!? I don't want to be a penguin forever," shouted Herbert.

"Herbert calm down," said Lake Blue.

"I can't," shouted Herbert.

"Gary," asked Dot. "Can't you make another one?"

"I could, but as I explained before it is very hard and it would take forever," he responded.

"Rookie, why did you have to step on the machine," asked Herbert.

"It was an accident," said Rookie. (Or was it?)

"And Herbert don't forget that it was your fault also," said Mewcat.

"How was it my fault? I'm not the fool that stepped on the machine!"

"Technically it was you since Rookie is in YOUR body," said Jessie.

"Who cares!? I need to get back to my body," said Herbert. (All right. We got it. You want to get back to your body so now shush!)

"So what are we going to do," asked Jet Pack Guy

"What Rookie," shouted Mewcat irritated.

"I'm hungry," said Rookie while continuously poking her.

"Is that really important now," asked Dot.

"Yes," nodded Rookie.

"Agents," said Gary sternly. "I have something to say."

"What is it?"

"Do you have food," asked Rookie.

Suddenly, Klutzy came over to Rookie and gave him a cookie.

"YAY," cheered Rookie.

"Okay, what were you saying Gary," asked Dot.

"I do have a-," began Gary before getting interrupted by a loud thud.

The agents turned around and saw Herbert lying on the floor. (When I mean Herbert, I mean Herbert in Rookie's body)

"What happened to him," asked Jet Pack Guy.

Klutzy scuttled towards him and poked him.

"Click Clickety Clack" (Translation: He fainted)

"So let me get this straight," asked Jessie. "The 'big bad polar bear of club penguin' fainted because he was stuck in Rookie's body?"

"Yup," responded Dot.

* * *

**Several hours later… **

"Ugh… what happened," asked Herbert looked up.

_"Was that all a dream," _he wondered._ "Please tell me it was a dream"_

He looked down at his paws and saw… that it was flippers.

"No! It wasn't a dream. It's real," he shouted

"Oh! Look who's up," said Jet Pack Guy peeking into the room.

"Shut up. Don't you agents know how to respect people's privacy!?"

"Watch your language," said Lake Blue as she waddled in.

"And yes we do respect penguin's privacy, but we don't respect your privacy since you are the one terrorizing Club Penguin," said Mewcat as she stood by the door.

"Oh by the way," said Jessie. "Gary found a machine that could reverse this whole dilemma."

"Hooray," cheered Herbert as he leaped out of bed.

The agents looked at Herbert oddly as they walked out the door.

"Umm…we're going to go now," said Lake Blue.

Herbert sat on the bed looking at the door when all of a sudden, he got pinched.

"Ow," yelped Herbert as he looked over the bed.

"Klutzy! What did you do that for!?"

"Click Clickety Ka Click Clack." (Translation: I thought that you were going mental.)

"Well I'm not going mental," shouted Herbert.

"Click Clickety" (Translation: or are you?)

"I'm not! You are the one going mental, Klutzy!"

Herbert ran out the door and shouted, "Where's Gary!?"

"He'll be back, calm down Herbert," said Mewcat.

"I can't stand being in a penguin's body anymore! It feels weird," said Herbert.

"Hey," shouted Rookie. "Being in a Polar Bear's body isn't easy either!"

"Oh yeah, but I despise penguins!"

"Wash your brains," shouted Rookie. (Shortbert reference that I hopefully got right)

"What?"

"We're back," shouted Dot.

"Finally," shouted Herbert

He ran towards Gary and took the machine out of his flippers. He ran to the table in the middle of the room and placed the machine on it. Then he began pressing buttons on the machine, hoping that one of the buttons can reverse this.

"Herbert! No! This is a highly sensitive machine you must not mess with it," shouted Gary.

"Ooh Buttons," said Rookie as he walked towards the machine.

"Rookie," shouted Jet Pack Guy. "Don't touch it"

"Ooh I wonder what this button does," said Rookie, as he bent down to press the shiny button.

But even before he was even able to press the button, the machine began shaking and then… everyone blacked out.

* * *

**Oh Great what happened now?!  
Get it!?  
Anyway, I have a new poll up and it's an interesting one since it doesn't really pertain to club penguin, but i suggest you should take a look to it, so yeah...  
So that's the end of this chapter. This is Jessie 9095 signing off.**


	14. So How's Life?

**So hi everyone! Sorry i haven't been updating much. I had writer's block and busy spending my creativity on writer's territories which is something for school and yeah...**

**So where were we? Oh yeah! Herbert ended up pressing random buttons on the machine that will turn them back to normal, but the machine started shaking and the agents blacked out...**

* * *

Rookie woke up and looked around. He looked down and then he realized…

"Yay! I'm not a polar bear anymore, but why am I so heavy?"

His loud cheering ended up waking everyone up. As everyone regained consciousness, Rookie realized that once again he was looking at himself.

He waddled up to himself and said, "Dude? Why are you wearing my face?"

"Shut up, Jet Pack Guy," said himself. (If you haven't figured it out already, they switched bodies again)

"Well, someone has anger issues," muttered Rookie.

"Okay," said Gary. "What is going on!?" (Caution: When I mean Gary I mean the person in Gary's body, but since we don't know who is in his body then… oh well.)

Rookie waddled up to Gary and said, "You're the smart one you're supposed to know what is going on!"

"Thank you for the compliment, ummm… Jet Pack Guy"

"I'm Rookie!"

"Okay…."

"Wait," said the person in Rookie's body. "There is only one person who would say that and it's not Gary."

"Who is it," asked Rookie.

"That's Herbert. Herbert is in Gary's body."

"So… I'm still a penguin," groaned Herbert.

"Yes," said the person who is in Rookie's body.

"Aww…, but who are you, if Rookie is in Jet Pack Guy's body?"

"That is Dot," said another voice.

They turned around and saw a polar bear getting up.

"And who are you," asked Herbert. (He's a polar bear)

"I'm Gary."

"Okay… so let me get this straight," said Dot. "I'm in Rookie's body, Gary is in Herbert's body, Rookie is in Jet Pack Guy's body and…"

"Clickety Ka Click Click" (Translation: Herbert is in Gary's body leaving Jet Pack Guy in Dot's body)

"How do we know if you're not Jet Pack Guy, crab," accused Herbert poking the crab's eye.

"Click Clickety Ka Click" (Translation: Because I'm Klutzy!)

"Oh, yeah! Tell me something the real Klutzy would know," retorted Herbert.

"Clickety Ka Clack Click," he clicked softly. (Translation: You secretly want to be a puffle)

"You are Klutzy," gasped Herbert.

"Yeah yeah, congratulations," said Jet Pack Guy. "But we still can't switch back!"

"Wait a minute," said Dot. "What happened to Lake Blue, Jessie and Mewcat?"

"It's so obvious," said Rookie.

"Oh really!? What is it," asked Jet Pack Guy.

"They are right there and perfectly fine," said Rookie. "I know this since I'm smart."

"No you aren't," said Jet Pack Guy. "Remember that story you created a while back?"

* * *

**_Flashback _**

"Hey Gary," shouted Rookie as he ran through the HQ. (They are in their regular bodies)

"Yes Rookie," asked Gary.

"Stay here," said Rookie as he ran off.

"Jet Pack Guy! Dot! Come here," shouted Rookie.

"What! Did something bad happen," asked Dot urgently.

"No."

"Then why were you shouting our names," asked Jet Pack Guy.

"I want you to hear my story I wrote," said Rookie.

"Okay, go nuts," said Jet Pack Guy.

"Okay… An asteroid was hurtling towards club penguin. A penguin looked up and said, 'Moof' THE END," said Rookie smiling.

* * *

**_End of Flashback_**

"That was a good story," said Rookie reminiscing.

"No it wasn't," said Dot. "There was no plot, there was no climax!"

"Fine! But it was a great use of creativity!"

All of a sudden the agents and Herbert and Klutzy groaning and they saw Lake Blue, Jessie and Mewcat waking up. (Why did it take them so long?)

"What happened," asked Mewcat.

"First thing first," said Gary. "Who are you?"

"What are you talking about," asked Mewcat. "I'm Jessie."

"What about you," Jet Pack Guy asked the penguin in Jessie's body.

"I'm Lake Blue."

"So Mewcat is in Lake Blue's body," said Gary.

"Wait," said Jessie. "We switched bodies also!" (Now I'm just going by the penguin speaking not by body, but like before.)

"So does that mean you guys switched bodies too," asked Lake Blue.

"Yup so Gary is in Herbert's body, Herbert is in Gary's body, Rookie is in Jet Pack Guy's body, Jet Pack Guy is in my body, and I'm in Rookie's body," clarified Dot.

"Do you understand now," asked Jet Pack Guy.

The agents nodded, but then Rookie said, "Hope you don't mind saying again, just in case they are lying and are really confused. I totally understand it, but say it again for one good measure."

* * *

**One brief explanation to help Rookie understand later…**

"WAIT A MINUTE," shouted Herbert.

"What," shouted Jet Pack Guy.

"Why didn't Klutzy switch," he asked.

"Yeah why didn't you switch," asked Dot.

"Clickety Ka Click Clack." (Translation: Because I'm awesome)

"But I'm awesome," groaned Herbert.

"No you aren't," said Mewcat.

"Shut up," shouted Herbert.

"Watch your language," said Lake Blue.

"I forbid you to say that anymore," said Herbert.

"But you're not in charge, Herbert," said Lake Blue.

"Klutzy, why didn't you really switch," said Herbert avoiding the conversation.

"Oh because crabs are immune to this machine malfunctioning," said Gary.

"Are you Klutzy? I don't think so, so shush! Now Klutzy explain," said Herbert. (Ooh Herbert is being sassy)

"Click Click Click," clicked Klutzy pointing at Gary. (Translation: What he said)

"Okay, so how would we reverse this," asked Jessie.

"Well, we could go to the book room and look for a way," said Gary.

"But we're hungry, said Rookie and clicked Klutzy in unison.

"Whoa," they said in unison. "We are like totally in SYNC!"

"How dare you say that," said Herbert. "You know what! I'm out of here".

Herbert walked out of the door and suddenly he came back.

"I live here, so you get out!"

"Anyway," said Jet Pack Guy, ignoring Herbert. "How about half of us go to the book room and the other half goes to the pizza parlor?"

"Why can't we just lock Klutzy and Rookie in the roof of the pizza parlor and leave them up there, with an unlimited supply of pizza," asked Mewcat.

"Or we can do that also," said Jet Pack Guy.

"So, who's taking them to the pizza parlor and who is going to the book room," asked Lake Blue.

"What about, Herbert, Dot and Jet Pack Guy comes with me and the others head to the pizza parlor," said Gary.

"Okay that works, and then we'll meet you at the pizza parlor," said Jessie.

"Okay…then…"

"STOP!"

"What Herbert," asked Dot.

"Stop saying okay," said Herbert aggravated .

"Okay Herbert," chuckled Jet Pack Guy.

"STOP!"

"Calm yourself," said Jessie.

"Let's just carry out with the plan and figure this out," said Gary.

"Okay," said the agents in unison. (Whoa! They are like totally in Sync!)

"We're hungry," groaned Rookie as they walked out the door.

* * *

**Okay... we get it Rookie you're hungry.  
Great! They switched bodies again and the previous machine broke.  
One more thing, i would like some more people to participate in the poll, just out of plain curiousity... so... yeah...  
Anyway, this is Jessie 9095 signing off and if you liked it... don't come back ;)  
But please really come back so you could find out what happens.**


	15. What to Do Now?

**Sup people. So here's a new chapter and yeah... Also i decided to answer some people's questions... now!**

**Cuddles140: Klutzy did! But that machine was a different one so it affected everyone. He was immune to the second one, so therefore he didn't switch bodies. :) The fox says... IDK and i should know since i have my table in homeroom singing it (excluding Lake Blue who sits in my table)**

**BloodLily16: It was a joke...**

**So previously, the agents decided to split up to find a way to reverse this, so Herbert, Gary, Dot, and Jet Pack Guy, heads to the Book Room, while Mewcat, Jessie, and Lake Blue, goes with Rookie and Klutzy to get something to eat at the pizza parlor**

***Reminder*  
Rookie is in Jet Pack Guy's body  
Herbert is in Gary's body  
Jet Pack Guy is in Dot's body  
Dot is in Rookie's body  
Gary is in Herbert's body  
Jessie is in Mewcat's body  
Lake Blue is in Jessie's body  
Mewcat is in Lake Blue's body.**

**Got it? Now let the story begin...**

* * *

"I'm hungry," Rookie continued groaning.

"We get it," shouted Jessie. "Now please be quiet!"

"Okay," said Rookie.

"Remind me, why can't we just teleport there," asked Mewcat.

"We could've teleported there the whole time," Herbert shouted shocked.

"Well, we could use some exercise," said Lake Blue.

"Especially you Herbert," coughed Jessie.

"But we walked so far," said Herbert before passing out.

"We are only at Ski Hill," said Dot.

"Clickety Ka Click Clack." (Translation: I got it)

Klutzy scuttled up to Herbert and pinched him, resulting him jumping up and shouting 'ow'

"What did you do that for," shouted Herbert.

"Hey! Be quiet," said Jet Pack Guy. "We wouldn't want some of the citizens of Club Penguin to see Gary yelling since he rarely yells!"

"Fine! I'll shut up," said Herbert reluctantly.

**5 minutes later…**

"I'm exhausted," said Herbert.

"We only walked several yards," said Jet Pack Guy.

"Why couldn't we just teleport," asked Herbert.

"Because someone broke all of our phones by eating them," said Jet Pack Guy while he glares at Rookie.

"What did I do," asked Rookie.

"You ate our phones!"

"But I threw them up," said Rookie.

"Still!"

"Come on let's stop arguing and head to the Book Room," said Gary.

"Hey guys," asked Herbert.

"Yes," said the agents (Whoa! They are like… yeah you know what I'm going to say… In SYNC)

"Why is that black puffle looking at me as if it is going to eat my face off?"

"Maybe it doesn't like you. After all you are Herbert," replied Jessie.

"Hey! But I'm in that Gary's body."

All of a sudden, the puffle ran towards Herbert and jumped on him.

"AHH! Help! A puffle is on my face," shouted Herbert.

"Click Clickety Ka Clack Click." (Translation: But didn't you say you secretly wanted to be a puffle?)

"Shut up Klutzy! That is totally irrelevant!"

"Watch your language," shouted Lake Blue.

"Be quiet! Don't you see I'm busy dealing with something?"

"Midnight! Come back," shouted a voice.

The agents turned and they saw a pink penguin running towards them. The penguin got the puffle off of Herbert.

"I'm so sorry, Gary," replied the penguin.

"I'm not Gary," shouted Herbert.

"Um...I'm confused."

"Agent Sponge, let us explain," said Gary.

**A few minutes of explanations later…**

"Oh so that's what happened."

"Yup."

"Yeah and your stupid puffle messed up my fur," replied Herbert.

"Hey! My puffle isn't stupid," said Sponge. "You're the one that's stupid!"

"You don't have fur," said Mewcat. "You are a penguin. You have feathers."

"Yeah! Get your facts straight Herbert," shouted Jessie.

"Yeah, but I miss my fur."

"Hey guys," asked Sponge. "Would you mind if I could come along?"

"Not at all."

"Maybe you could go with Jet and Gary and Dot," said Lake Blue.

"I'd love to," responded Sponge.

The agents and Herbert and Klutzy walked through the town and Sponge, Jet Pack Guy, Dot, Herbert and Gary, went into the coffee shop to the book room while the others continued their walk to the pizza parlor.

**A few minutes later…**

"Are we there yet," groaned Rookie.

"Click Clickety Ka Clack" (Translation: We're at the plaza)

"Don't lose your patient so fast," said Mewcat.

All of sudden, they saw a bunny puffle pass by.

"Hey look! It's Hans the bunny," shouted Rookie while he ran after it.

Soon Rookie came back and said, "It was too fast."

"Clickety Ka Clack Click." (Translation: Or maybe you are too slow)

"Good for you! Now let's head to the pizza parlor."

They entered the pizza parlor and went through a secret passage that led them to a secret room of unlimited pizza.

"Paradise," shouted Rookie as he ran into the boxes of pizza with Klutzy right behind them.

"I'm assuming we have to watch them," said Mewcat.

"You can, I'm not," said Jessie walking out.

"Why are you leaving?"

"I'm going to be bored, so BYE," she said as she waved.

"Are you staying?"

"Sure."

"So all we are going to do is just make sure they are not going to cause any trouble right," asked Mewcat.

"I guess so…," responded Lake Blue

"So…"

"How's life," asked Lake Blue.

**Meanwhile in the Coffee Shop….**

"I don't get how you penguins adore coffee! I hate it," shouted Herbert.

"Well, you have your preferences and we have ours," replied sponge.

Gary, Dot, Jet Pack Guy and Sponge began to walk up the stairs to the book room, while Herbert stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"What's wrong Herbert? Afraid of Upstairs," asked Jet Pack Guy.

"NO! Who's afraid of going upstairs?"

"Then why won't you come up already," shouted Jet Pack Guy

" I'm going to try something out," said Herbert backing up.

Then he ran and jumped up, but ended up failing and he fell down the stairs.

"What were you trying to do," shouted Jet Pack Guy.

"I was trying to jump up five steps of stairs so I wouldn't have to climb so much," said Herbert. (A Hankbert reference)

"And that didn't work so well, did it," responded Dot.

**After Herbert climbed the flight of stairs…**

"So what should we be looking for," asked Sponge.

"We should be looking for a book," said Gary.

"No! We should be looking for Hans the bunny," said Herbert sarcastically.

"What?"

"Nevermind."

"Got it," exclaimed Gary.

He held up a book that looked all scuffed up and was covered with dust

"So how do we switch back," Herbert asked urgently.

"Wait Herbert, be patient," said Dot.

Gary wiped the dust off the book, which resulted in a huge cloud of dust.

"OPEN IT," shouted Herbert.

"Shh," shushed Sponge.

Gary opened the book and began skimming the pages, until all of a sudden, a frown appeared on his face.

"What's wrong," asked Jet Pack Guy.

"Well it explains what we need to switch back," explained Gary.

"So what's wrong with that," asked Herbert.

"The problem is, is that what we need is only found in a far away island that Rockhopper can get for us," said Gary. (Dun Dun Dun!)

"Where is the island's name?"

"Dumbhairshire"

* * *

**Dumbhairshire? What kind of place is that?  
So, I wonder what are they going to do now?  
So that's the end of this chapter, so... yeah...**


End file.
